Under the Knee
by qweerlittlefish
Summary: It was just a simple burning pain under the knee, and few memories of sleepless nights. Before he knew it, Kid Flash couldn't run anymore, and he had to face the scariest battle of all; one against death.
1. The Burning Knee

**Hi there!**

**In case you've never heard of me, I write Teen Titan's fic's, but after battling with my addiction with Young Justice far too long, I bring you, a new Young Justice story.**

**Its gonna be sad, and I don't wish to offend anyone. If you don't appreciate reading about a terminal illness, or may get offended by this story due to what happens to Wally- I really suggest you don't read it.**

**My friend left me a diary, all he felt while having osteosarcoma. I had to do research for futher info, but, it's sad...cancer. If you don't wanna read...well, don't.**

**Well guys, I own nothing. So please please pleeeeeaaassseeee don't sue me. **

**Enjoy,**

Wally dragged himself out of bed, it was 11.23 AM, he had slept for a while, and no one had woken him. He gasped, worrying for his parents. He sped out of his room and into the kitchen. His mother sprang out of her spot, holding her chest, "WALLY! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!" He backed away, smiling. His mother was fine. Grabbing a banana out of a cupboard, he settled on an uneven chair as far away from his mum as possible. "Where's dad?" Wally asked, with a smirk on his face. His mother ignored him for a while, and started the ghastly task of washing the dishes from the Flash's party last night.

Wally stayed watching her doing her thing. For two years, Wally had pretty much been _allowed _not to do housework, that is, his mother had never asked him to help around the house. Still he did little things here and there.

He shoved the memory of how bad his night had been into the back of his head, and sped to his mother's side. He picked up a few washed dishes, and began his grueling task of wiping them dry.

After a few minutes, his mum was done. She patted her sons back, not only as a sign of thanks...but also to dry off her hands. In some ways he felt his mother Mary was a speedster. She couldn't run fast if her life depended on it, but even after all the flashes came for a reunion the house work would be done in a few hours tops. Wally watched his mum walk away from him. She picked up a few stranded socks and books on her way out, keeping true to her image. Wally stayed doing work. He didn't quite know why he was been a good child, but an odd memory kept on poking back.

It was fuzzy, as if from a while ago, but he to to dwelling on it. He remembered been very tired all night, but he remembered also, an excruciating pain in his knees. He shook himself quickly, trying to forget. "Since when did that happen?" He asked himself in a loud voice. He received no answer, he couldn't have asked for anything more. Grinning, he resumed his work, pushing the fading scene into the recycling bin in his brain.

Wally finished- after what took his mother less than twenty minutes to wash, he had spent over two hours rubbing waterless. He smiled a toothy grin, admiring his work, and sped out of the house, on his way to Mt Justice.

His feet took top the pavement like paper to bad-quality glue. They seemed to skim across the floor. He was a blur, anyone who saw him knew that they had just imagined. He felt the adrenaline rush course through his body, the rush of wind along his face made him smirk. His red hair waved around his face, and even his freckles seemed to tingle. His green eyes lit up with joy; He never felt better when he was running, he knew he had the power to go anywhere, do anything, in a matter of seconds, he had confidence in the fact that he would be able to run forever, and at that thought he felt a burning sensation under his knees. "Crap" He stated while trying to keep steady. He was losing his balance fast, and the burning didn't seem to be leaving the predominant spots under his both his knees.

He came to an abrupt stop near the Young Justice H/Q. Rubbing his knees he walked into the portal to the Ops room. "Recognized, KID FLASH B-Zero-Three" The robotic woman's voice never failed to amuse him and Wally stumbled into the room with a smirk plastered to his face. "The Wallster is in the building!" He let his obvious presence be known to all.

"Good to have you back, Wally" Bat-Mans serious, gruff tone echoed through the room. Wally lifted an eyebrow at a time, smiling once more, "Back? I've only been gone a day." Several pairs of eyes met his, and Artemis spoke out, refraining from laughing, "Wally, It's been...a week." The 'Wallster' seemed to stumbled for a second, then he noticed a slowly retreating Uncle Barry in the back-drop of the scene, "Flash. What do they mean?" Wally put on his best whine, and waited for his uncle to melt, "You...were having trouble sleeping, so after a few days of struggling, you got a well deserved...long...rest." Barry smiled awkwardly at his nephew; Wally lifted an eyebrow and scrunched up his nose.

The memories made sense now. He opened his mouth, like a fish, wanting to say something worth-while, a simple "oh" was stuttered out gracelessly instead.

**That's one chapter down. I'm aware that it was short, but they'll get longer.**

**Keep in mind it's my first Young Justice story. **

**I'm keeping it at T for now, but if you don't think that's suitable, just tell me. **

**Please review, I've tried hard. Even some not so positive feedback will do the trick?**

**Alright, speak to you guys soon.**

**I'm still gonna update, even if you guys don't review, but it'd still be nice to hear from a few new people.**

**Bye for now my amigos,**

**QLF Xxx**

**(1000 words exactly...Yes!)**


	2. Limping

**Under the knee Chapter 2.**

**Heya guys,**

**Before we start, I'd like to thank my four reviewers and anyone else who alerted or faved. That really means a lot to me. Like, a lot. **

**Um...This story, I will warn you again; has a terminal medical illness in it. If you do not feel comfortable reading, then stop now.**

**Okay, I own nothing.**

**That's done, Enjoy!**

"Pfft! As if. Never. Not ever. Gah! As if you'd even suggest that! Um...HELLO?" Wally loudly ranted into a mobile phone that was practically attached to his ear. No one was quite sure who he was talking to, but figured it was a member of his close family. Their predictions proved correct when an angry Flash blasted through the Beta tube, the angry teenager instantly turned to his mentor, "As if!" Wally waved his hands at the person he most looked up to, "As if you'd hang up on me!"

Barry placed his hands on hips, and lifted an eyebrow at his nephew. "I was _trying_ to make a point." Wally stuck out his tongue in a child like manner, "That was mine." He grunted, turning on his heel and walking in the opposite direction to his Uncle.

That's when they noticed...or started noticing. Robin, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy and Artemis were all transfixed on Wally...or, how Wally was walking. He was limping. And he was in pain by the looks of it. Barry paid no attention, and carried on with the argument, "Why won't you just admit it?" He had an air of sadness about him. Wally turned to face the man he had always looked up to. "Because there's nothing to admit, that's why!" Wally was getting angry.

"Just tell me! I promise, I'll keep quiet!" Barry was almost begging on his knees now, a heartbreaking expression plastered on his face. Wally stopped in his tracks, slightly lifting his leg off the floor, "Tell you what?" He was obviously confused; Barry was keen to explain though,

"Why don't you sleep anymore?" The Flash sounded distressed; Wally grunted and turned his head slightly so he could see the pitiful aura floating around his uncle. His Uncle smiled at the boy, who opened his mouth. He closed it with speed and turned away from the man who taught him everything. The Flash stood up, he hustled towards Wally, and placed a hand on the shoulder of his nephew, Wally shrugged him off, "I just can't sleep. That's all." He crossed his arms against his chest and scrunched up his nose. His uncle did the same thing, "That's not a good enough answer. No wonder you're tired all day!" Wally shut his eyes, trying to block out word after word, but his uncle wouldn't take it, "And explain to me why you're limping too!" Wally stayed quiet, somewhat shrinking in size even.

Barry turned to the five watching heroes, "Why is his limping?" He seemed so lost, Wally glared at the man. Wally's 'super-friends' shrugged, and Robin lifted an eyebrow, "Why _are _you limping, Kid?" Wally smiled to himself, "It's nothing guys, really. I just...um..." He looked to his left, obviously trying to come up with something, "fell...um...over?" He questioned himself. Robin smiled, walking towards his friend of almost three-years, "Okay, now tell me the truth"

Wally sighed. Whatever game they were playing, he had just lost. He looked at each person in the room in turn, and smiled sadly, "I...d-don't know." All eyebrows were raised, as were the corners of many lips, Robin looked at his friend, about to catch him out- he was a human lie detector- but he saw nothing but plain white truth.

The conversation was over as quickly as it had begun, and Kid Flash was limping off to the kitchen before the team knew it. Aqualad smiled, "At least he hasn't lost his appetite." He received no laughs...or even smiles in return. Wally seemed different, and it was making everyone somewhat concerned.

Barry stood close-by to his nephew, watching his every move; from eating, drinking, sitting, walking, talking, even when he was trying to...relive himself. To say the least...it was pissing the young hero off...quite a lot. He snapped after his third attempt at going to the toilet, "Leave me alone." He spat, Barry stayed put, forcing Wally to repeat himself...and repeat himself.

After at least twenty repeats, Superboy had to pry Wally and Barry away from each other. Barry was angry, Wally was peeved, that meant that they both wouldn't be talking for a while, and for the next few hours, everything was silent. Everyone was watching a movie on the large TV screen in the home-room. Not a word was exchanged between anyone, that was, until Wally screamed. The pained sound shattered his friends hearts, all eyes were on him. His outburst made him blush, and before anyone could even try to ask what had happened, he was gone. In a flash.

Barry smiled sadly at the group, "We'll work it out. Maybe he really did fall over?" Again the question was raised. Everyone worried for Wally, but no one wanted to make a fuss. They agreed with Barry, the next day would be full of attempts at getting Wally to tell the truth...and if all else failed. Well, they had a medical bay; they could always _check _what was wrong. Or at least they hoped.

That night Robin lay in his bed, he was in a haze, deep in his thoughts;

"_What's wrong with Wally? Did he really fall over? No. That's stupid. He's done worse. Why's he limping? Maybe his legs broken...but he wouldn't keep that a secret, it's silly. But maybe he did something stupid...to break his leg? It doesn't look broken though. He looks the same...or, his leg looks the same. Nothings out of place." _Robin paused, sighing. He figured he was wasting his time; Wally would speak only when he wanted too. No one could push him to the truth...and in truth; Robin didn't even know if there was a truth. _"Maybe Kid's just tired, and its making him walk weird?" _he laughed. He was tired. He looked over at the small red clock in his room, and before long, he was fast asleep.

In contrast, of course to another young hero sat in his room. Dim light fell from an old lamp towards one side of the messy bed-room. Posters hung loosely on the walls, clothes were stacked high in piles on the floor and surrounding objects, unfinished food-stuffs layered the floors and tables. In the midst of the mess sat Wally West. He was wearing just his blue-striped boxers, exposing a freckled body. He looked healthy, though pale. He didn't give the look of one who was hungry, nor under-exercised. Though, he looked limp, and the black bags under his eyes showed why.

He stretched out his legs, feeling no pain whatsoever. Lifting an eye-brow, he gingerly moved his right leg, where the pain had been constant that day, towards him. Again, he felt nothing. However, his little experiment didn't go to waste. He slowly let his leg drop back onto the floor. He was in shock; the image of his knee was imprinted in his mind.

It wasn't a gruesome image, or one that was painful to look at. But it was in fact deeply shocking. Wally sighed, and brought his knee back to himself. A small round and fairly red lump, no larger than a 20 cents coin in width and no taller than a pressed sock, was predominately poking from underneath his somewhat wrinkled knee. He turned to his left leg. The knee on the right was different. The left knee was fine, no red swelling, not as many wrinkles. Wally trembled, and grabbed his legs; he pulled them into his body, fell onto the floor in foetus position, and cried. "What's wrong with me?" he whispered. He received no reply.

**This chapter was a bit longer. I hope you enjoyed. I know what I want to write, but I can't seem to get it out. Perhaps the next chapter will be better...and perhaps someone has worked out what's wrong with Wally?**

**I've told you about the red lump under his knee, his limp, his pain...and I've mentioned a terminal illness. *Sophie lifts an eyebrow***

**Okay, you guys know what to do. Press the review button. It's right under this. Just one click away!**

**Happy Holidays.**

**QLF**


	3. I dub thee

**This starting paragraph came to me while I was in the car. I speed-wrote it into a word-document. And it is brought to you, in all of its super-short glory.**

**Anyways, MA, thanks for your review. Everyone thank you for your reviews. Before I go on I have three things to say. **

**Firstly, Thanks for all of the support everyone- this past year had been tough, but everyone on FanFiction has really helped me out.**

**Secondly, Please, If you haven't already...sign the season 6 Teen Titans petition. It means a lot to a lot of people.**

**Thirdly, a few people wondered why i wrote this.**

**Yes, it is based off y friends diary. You see, my friend was very much like Wally. He loved to run. He was one of the top five in all athletics and he beat me whenever we ran...wherever.**

**After he passed on, he left me his diary. That meant an awful lot to me, considering I hardly knew anything about his death.**

**I realised why he got out of breath quickly when we ran together, I realised why he stopped running, stopped coming to school. I knew why he was cranky all of the time, and why he always cried when he thought I wasn't watching.**

**I also found out that getting osteosarcoma- to him- was a big adventure. And I thought to myself- Wally would think that too...right? He took it as it came, kinda barging through it all, not letting it take him down. Even though he knew his leg could snap if he ran...he still did, even though he knew he hadn't slept in four days...he still came on a camping trip with me. Even though. He meant a lot to me. And he loved Young Justice. Actually, he loved superheroes altogether. So I decided, in memory on him, that I should write a story...with the same passion with which he led his life.**

**I own nothing btw, so in case you wanted to sue me. Think again. I'm serious, It all belongs to my parents.**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys, they mean so much more to me then you think,**

**Enjoy,**

He couldn't quite explain it, why the unbearable pain only came after the fights were over, but he could most definitely place the position of the agonising burning, under his knee. It was as if the bones themselves were splintering...but only after they had apprehended the villain, only after he had run 30 miles in a matter of minutes. Only then would he be motionless, rubbing away at his knee. OInly after the fight would he make up stupid excuses to get away from the suddenly darkening world;

"I've gotta pee"

"I've gotta eat"

"I have stuff...to...um..."

And the classic,

"I have an excuse, but I'm too tired to use it."

He knew from experience that he, and anyone on the team, could break a rib or two, or get a huge cut down their full back during a fight, and they would only realise much later-Robin had once sprained his ankle in a chase for a petty thief, and he only realised after two days. But Wally...he didn't understand. He knew for a fact nothing was broken, he wouldn't have been able to put pressure on his leg if one of the joints were cracked...he had learnt that from his grandmothers kitchen table, when he realised placing the iron on it was a bad idea when it was cracked near the foot. He linked that knowledge with his.

Another thing that told him nothing was broken was the fact that the pain came and went. He'd feel the excruciating ache for a few hours, without a single pause, and then, it would just vanish. And come back at night. Where he would lie, overdosing on pain-killers from around the world; He'd built up quite the collection; from the Paracetomol of the UK, Panadol of Australia, and every Tramodol of the world.

He knew nothing was broken. He knew he hadn't sprained anything. He hadn't pulled a muscle for sure. But he was embarrassed to state the fact, that he, science-guy Wally, had no idea what was wrong with him. And it was because of this that he didn't want to tell Barry. Or his Mother. Or even Robin. In fact, he didn't even tell himself something was wrong. He just brushed it off, took it as it came...'cause that what brave guys did...right? That's what he told himself, big boys don't go to their parents crying about a battle injury, especially when they're heroes.

With each scar there's a mark that tells a story! It showed his adventures. He had a scar up the left side of his leg from one of his first fights as kid-flash, a constant bruise on his left elbow reminding himself of a brush with a piece of debris from an explosion, and his left arm never bent the same way after he broke it that one time. He took to this little red-lump as another battle-scar. A mark he'd live through, and tell his kids about when he got older. He could imagine himself, a family guy, sat with at least five squirming children, pointing to various parts of his body, "And this is from when I fell out of a poison ivy tree, and the one next to it is from when a tree created by Poison Ivy attacked me!" He laughed to himself, and got up from the kitchen floor on his central city home.

He felt a jolt of pain as he bent his leg. "Pfft. Nothing more than a little bone bruise." He clicked his fingers. That was exactly what it was! A bone bruise! He wasn't too sure if he had just made that up, but he decided, at the moment, that he had bruised his bone, causing an inflammation of a different short to rise up slightly under his knee. It had been over three weeks since he had first noticed the little bump on his leg. He hadn't looked at it again.

He walked towards the kitchen door, "MOM!" He called out. No one replied, "She's in the shower." He stated reassuring himself. He refrained from calling out to anyone else, his father was working and Barry would knock before coming in anyways. He carefully closed the three doors leading into his favourite room, and sat back down. He rolled up his jeans, wincing as they felt them contact the swelling. He shut his eyes, breathed heavily. Paused, and opened one eye to glance at what he remembered as been ghastly.

What he said next was covered up by the sound of loud city traffic outside. Instead of one scarlet lump situated under his knee, he had the large one he remembered, with two of its 'kids'. They were much smaller bumps, but still crimson. Other red spots seemed to be camping beside the family of three- and they were very small. His knee looked like it was covered in acne. Wally knew for a fact he didn't have acne. He had freckles...and sometimes red freckles. He sighed and stared at the marks, "Well. If you can't beat 'em join 'em. I dub you..." He paused for a second, pointing to the largest bump, "I dub you, Coco. And your kids can be...um...Cream and Corn-Puff" He giggled and rolled the jean leg back down. He hauled himself up for a second time, surveying his surroundings, and limped away.

He found himself in the family bathroom. He had promised his mother he would clean it up. The shower was growing a thin sheet on yellow on its back wall, and the floors were going blue in some places. His mother had been kind enough to put out all of the cleaning equipment for him; however, instead of doing the somewhat easy job, he reached into the medicine cabinet. He took of his jeans completely, revelling Christmas style boxer-shorts. He crouched onto the floor with three bottles. One was a spot-cream...which he had NEVER used in his life; it obviously belonged to a woman in the family. He rubbed it into hi red-skin, a burning sensation was beginning to increase in power. He also got out a second spot cream- rubbing that in too. Then finally he placed a much-too large amount of anti-bruise cream, which was readily available anywhere if one looked hard enough, onto at least fifteen other marks, not including the three main ones, situated on his legs...from missions. He hoped.

**Yeah. It was short. I know. **

**Yeah. You could class this as a filler? I dunno.**

**I'm not feeling the aster today. **

**But happy new year to everyone anyways,**

**Please review if you get the chance.**

**Peace,**

**QLF**


	4. Just like the House Phone

**Heya guys,**

**How is everyone?**

**Thanks again for all the reviews and everything. They mean soooo much to me! **

**I don't own Young Justice,**

**Enjoy**

Wally West. Kid Flash. The Canary Speedster. The guy who no-body ever seemed to recognise correctly, was laid on the floor in his room. He wasn't moving. He'd been on the floor for almost three days.

His parents had let him decide if he wanted to go on holiday with them. He'd been doing his best for the past month to put a smile on his freckled face. He had rejected going to Spain with them. They'd be gone for four weeks...getting tans, dancing, and being care-free. He had stated that he didn't want to miss-out on missions, he wanted to catch up on his school-work, and he promised he'd clean the house, and call Uncle Barry if he needed anything.

They'd been gone for a week. He had called them every day, as he had promised. He had reached out in agony every day, to tell his parents the same things; "I've cleaned my room, I got an A, Barry called, I went shopping...we ran out of food, I miss you guys, you should leave me alone more often, they've started airing my favourite program on TV again, the mission went well today."

He made up loads of things to keep them from worrying. He wanted them to enjoy themselves. Truth be told, everything he told them was a lie. His room was a pig sty- naturally, He was bunking school, and he had failed his last three major tests, Barry hadn't called once, as Wally himself had asked for him not to be bothered while 'studying', he hadn't gone shopping...they WERE out of food though. That's the part where the lies starting developing into slight truths. Of course he missed them- they were his parents, his favourite show; "Banana" had started up, and from what he had heard the missions were all successful. He hadn't been a superhero for the past few days, so he could only guess by texts from Robin.

He had called his parents every day. Even for the past three days, where he had laid in anguish. He had already called today, but decided he should call Barry. He grabbed the phone next to his side, cringing as his arm started up with that same agonising blazing as his knees had done. He checked the time, he had called his parents an hour ago putting on his best 'I feel fine' voice. Laying the phone back down at his side he sighed, Barry didn't need to be called; the last thing Wally wanted was to worry someone.

Instead he took his fate into his own hands; he tried desperately to lift himself up. He failed, and his body smacked hard against his floor for the umpteenth time. Wally couldn't take it anymore. He dug his fingernails into the fuzzy carpet beneath him, gritting his teeth and letting out a few tears. He felt stupid, he was a coward.

The day after his parents had left, he noticed his arms had started developing the 'bruises' too. He had covered them in cream, as with his ever reddening leg, and waited. They didn't heal. In fact the bumps started to get worse. Barry visited on the second day. Wally had to pretend he had been studying and writing so much he was all-out tired. Barry had looked concerned, but Wally swore that he was fine. He lied. He always lied. He lied to Barry. He lied to his Parents. To the team. He had felt so stupid, he was a coward. He couldn't even tell anyone...even his uncle about the over-developed acne problem he was having. Wally knew that his Uncle would've sorted it out in a second, but Wally was stupid. He was a coward.

On the fourth day, he decided to actually keep his word. His legs seemed to be getting better. After he had gone for a slow-painful-attempt at a morning jog, he was full of energy. He started vacuuming his room. After a few minutes though, he was feeling the burning sensation. He decided to take a shower.

He was shocked to see that the spots were dying down on his legs; he was stunned to see just a few lumps left on his arms. He had jumped for joy. The cream was working, "I'm gonna be normal...ish!" Wally had spent a good ten minutes chanting in the shower.

His happiness turned to tragedy after he had towelled himself dry. He had felt a strange sensation almost tickling his back. He checked in the mirror. He turned away; flinging curse words at himself and at anything that moved...or didn't move. His back was currently the new camp-site for at least twenty large lumps.

Wally had ran back to his room. He had screamed into a pillow for half-an-hour. Then he rolled off the bed. He had done every morning for the past four years of his life; it was fun and the softness of the floor always seemed to break his fall.

The time he had felt a few things snap.

His right leg was broken. He knew that now. He had broken one of his legs. He had sighed and tried to get up. He felt something else fracture. He was paralysed on the floor a few nano-seconds later.

Only through his pure iron will he had managed to get his arms and head moving. He had laid waiting for three days; Waiting to stop been a coward. He wanted to call Barry, and tell him everything. He wanted someone to comfort him, to move him to a nice warm bed. He was hungry, he was tired, and he smelt terrible; he had wet himself out of the pure need to relive after almost two days of holding in.

He was embarrassed. He was cold. And he was in so much pain he couldn't even feel it anymore. His right leg wasn't healing as fast as it should've done...and it was healing incorrectly. He was sure right legs didn't bend, naturally, in the same way as left legs. He had tried desperately to break his leg again, and to move it, but sitting up, as Wally had found out once again, was impossible now.

He expected to die on that floor. And he knew when his parents would return in three weeks all they would find would be a rotting corpse, with buzzing fly's and rats scurrying around it to get to the best bits. He shuddered at his sadistic thoughts and sighed.

His ears pricked up at the sound of his home-phone. No one was calling. It sounded odd...but true. The West' 'out of date', old home phones did that; that shrill basic sound, before their batteries died. His last form of contact let out a painful beep, and ended its time on the carpet.

Wally was sure now. He knew. "I'm gonna die here, just like the phone, on the carpet." He sighed. He shut his eyes. They had a burning feeling in them too- but instead of huge red spots developing on them, tears trickled out.

Wally West. Kid Flash. The Canary Speedster. The guy who no-body ever seemed to recognise correctly, was laid on the floor in his room. He wasn't moving. He'd been on the floor for almost three days. And he was going to die soon. He was sure of it.

**Well...whaddoyou think?**

**Based on my friend (one who is still alive, not the one who the story is based on)...though a lot more tragic. He had fallen of his bike in the garden when we were younger. He tried calling me, but I was mad at him. His parents were in London, and his Grandma, who had been left to care for him, was shopping.**

**After almost twelve hours they finally found him under a bush! Gosh! I felt sooo guilty. He was fine though. **

**Hope you enjoyed. I dunno. This chapter wasn't based on my friend's battle too much. I'm trying to make this a story of my own, so Wally will just have to deal with it for now. **

**Please Review if you get the chance. How can I improve? What are your views, even if negative, on the story so far?**

**Thanks!**

**QLF**


	5. HomeAlone

**Heya guys!**

**You all sure do love Wally! Thanks for all the reviews. I have my happy face on now! Whoop!**

**I do not, I repeat, DO NOT, own Young Justice.**

**Enjoy,**

It was quiet in Mt Justice. Too quiet.

It wasn't as if the occupants were acting OOC or anything, but something was off.

Robin was trying to 'download' some movies that hadn't yet arrived on DVD for the team. They had all told him what they wanted and he had already spent almost six hours searching for 'Superboy's snow channel special'. It actually existed to his surprise.

At that moment in fact, Superboy was re-watching part 1 of his 'snow channel' buzz on the large screen in the 'home' room, he seemed to be enjoying it, and kept telling Megan to 'watch' as his favourite 'bit' was coming up.

Megan was sat with Superboy, her cookies had only just been flung into the oven, but, the team could already smell them burning- it must've been her secret ingredient. She snuggled into Superboy's arm; they knew that the team knew, so stuff like a one-armed hug didn't alarm anyone in the room. She couldn't decipherer each of the favourite bits Superboy pointed out to her in the midst of the snow channel, but she smiled and pretended to understand nonetheless.

Aqaulad was reading. No one was quite sure what- but it looked bulky and book-like. It was good enough for them...and him. He was laughing at some complicated joke.

Everything seemed NORMAL.

Even Artemis was with the group, after re-stringing her bow for the thousandth time. She had moved onto eating some of the cookie dough that Megan had left for Wal-

That was the little problem.

Wally hadn't replied to Robin's texts for almost FOUR days, they hadn't seen him in over a week. They were having a hard time believing that he was 'studying' and recovering from his 'little fall' that he had used as an excuse for his limp, but lo, they didn't want to bother their fellow secret-keeper, and so, the team continued watching snow, snuggling, eating dough, reading jokes along the lines of Pi times by two equals window, and doing the almost illegal.

In honesty, if Wally wanted to be alone, they didn't mind, they enjoyed having food in the fridge for a change. Barry hadn't told them anything was wrong.

Barry hadn't even spoken to them. He seemed to have refrained from visiting his nephews 'friends' for the past few weeks or so (after Wally's limp begun, when they denied any knowledge of it).

They had no idea what was going on with any of the Flashes.

Little did they know what both of the speedsters were doing at that moment.

Barry Allen paced through his room. He reminded Iris, who was observing him in detail, of a dog who kept losing a scent, and kept returning to the same place to see if it had suddenly re-appeared. The reason for his endless tempo was the phone laid before him. It was his house phone. And it hadn't rung in a good-few days. Its battery was fine, people still left voicemails while they were out, but that specific someone on his mind hadn't called for money, homework help, food or even a quick get-together since Barry had last visited him.

Barry was starting to...lose his...cool. And Iris didn't like the signs of a break-down in her husband. "Why don't you just visit?" She asked kind of stating the obvious, but using he 'people-skills' to refrain from hurting the speedsters feelings.

"Because!" Barry waved his arms furiously above him head, "He might be busy! I don't want to bother him or anything! I'll seem clingy." He shuddered, thinking to himself; _"The last thing I want is to become an obsessive mother to my partner in crime... partner in hero...um...heroic action."_He cursed his thoughts. He was DEFINATLEY losing it. He heard Iris sigh; she must've seen the thought-bubble poke from his mind into the large space above him.

"Maybe he's just been shy, and doesn't want to bother us! Maybe he thinks we're busy?" Iris questioned herself. It sure didn't seem like Wally not to want his aunt and uncle over, but it was a possibility at any rate.

"We both know that's not true, Iris. As much as I hate to admit it..." he paused dramatically, as if the thought was only just coming to him, "...I think...Wally's...GROWING UP." Barry started bawling. He hated the idea that his nephew could lose dependence in a matter of weeks, but, all the signs were there. Wally was controlling how much he ate more often, he spoke to less people, was ALWAYS studying, and always helping his mother out. He constantly wanted to be alone. He was obviously becoming more adult, and Barry somewhat missed the guy who would call them at two in the morning to ask for a sandwich.

Iris and Barry were completely oblivious, as everybody else was, to the new goings on at the West home.

Kid Flash, Wally west, was no longer in the same spot on the floor as he had been for three days; however an obvious mark in the carpet showed that the carpeting was working in the same way as memory foam.

His condition wasn't any better than it had been. And no one had moved him. No one knew. In some ways he was getting worse. His broken leg and back were healing wrong. He knew he would have to re-break them as soon as he got the energy. He trembled. He hated the feeling of his skin lifting in the wrong spot; he couldn't wait to rip his bone out for a take two.

In contrast to before, Wally was a few metres away from the entrance to his room. He had reached the white door by crawling across the rug. It had been pure agony to turn over, and even so, he was still somewhat on an angle and not on his belly.

He had decided not to be weak. He wanted a shower. He was STARVING. And he probably needed something to drink. He also had an excellent excuse to finally do the laundry.

Wally slugged across the blue fabric sea of his bedroom. In finally reaching the entry, he realised his enormous dilemma.

Wally could not possibly stand up to open the door he had shut exactly four days ago. He sniffed and whacked his head onto the floor close beneath him. It was his strange way to punish himself for been an utter-moron. He had wasted precious time trying to reach the door that he knew he had closed. He wondered what had gone through his mind when he began the one day 'adventure' to reach the exit. After the third hit, his face stayed almost melted into the carpet. He screamed, not in pain but in frustration, going a scarlet red. He was seriously in a tight spot.

After debating trying to get up, and deciding on crawling nearer to a softer part of his room, Wally opened up his senses. If he couldn't get anywhere, he could at least embrace what he thought would become his last memories.

He listened to the tick-tick of the alarm-clock on the side table, hidden away by piles of un-ironed clothes and scraps high-up, un-reachable food. Wally instantly shut off his hearing. It was making him ever-so depressed. He knew his time was ticking away too- and the clock was so obviously reminding him of it. He decided to embrace what he saw; piles of dirty clothes, an un-made bed...the alarm clock. He stopped once more. Maybe he could smell something? He decided not to open-up to this sense. He already knew what would meet him. He decided to expose his sense of feeling. The softness of the floor beneath him was somewhat comforting, though his un-washed clothes were beginning to itch. Before he had a chance to move on, his senses opened up by themselves; rather abruptly.

Wally heard a glorious sound. One of the doors downstairs opening. "Barry?" he whispered. Obviously he received no reply, but he did realise how parched he was. He heard shuffling, and what sounded like another person entering him home. _" Mom and dad can't be home yet." _Wally knew that they would've called; and the remaining home-phones hadn't rung since the departure of the one ever so near him. Wally sighed, deciding it was his Uncle and Aunt popping by.

He remained in the same spot for a few moments, battling with himself. The greedy old Wally wanted to shout and scream for help, but the traumatised, re-born Wally, laid on the floor knew that they would find him anyway. But. Greedy Wally had full reign.

"UNCLE BARRY? AUNT IRIS? HELP ME!" He mustered all of his strength to shout out just six words. He was very, VERY stupid.

He heard the scuffle cease downstairs, he heard a patter-patter of feet, as if they were scared. He heard a few things drop, one of which sounded like his Mothers most expensive vase. "She's gonna blame it on me...and KILL me." He decided, laughing.

After a few minutes the home fell silent, an odd peace enveloped Wally. He heard the front door open and shut, wanting to call out again, Wally refrained. Why would his own relatives be afraid of his voice...maybe it was due to how sudden it was? He didn't it much thought; they had left him anyways.

In a flash he began to hear a steady pat-pat of feet coming up the creaky stairs to his room. He clasped his hands together, in a praying position, and although it hurt, he mumbled words of gratitude to above.

There is a saying; Never count your chicks before they've hatched. The same applies in way to many situations. Like, for instance, when Wally swore to his mom that he had passed a test, an ended up having to re-do it due to such a poor score, or, like thanking someone, before the job was even done. You could never count on the outcome, and it had a high chance of always been the opposite of what Wally had decided on

Wally always got things wrong. Unless they were science related. This wasn't science class at the moment. He was in a big BOO-BOO. Any chicks that had even had a chance at hatching in the new situation Wally had found himself in had deliberately shut themselves inside the eggs.

The person stood in the doorway wasn't his aunt...nor his uncle. It wasn't his mum or dad, or even one of the team. Heck! It wasn't even a member of the league. It was a guy, holding a gun, wearing a black full face mask, holding a sack which Wally could already see contained his x-box, jewellery and other expensive family items. Wally gulped, for some strange reason he REALLY wanted to be in solitude once more.

**Cliffie. Yes. People do break in when the tenants are on a four-week holiday. And vases DO get broken.**

**What'll happen to Wally? Will his end really be met by a gun-wound?**

**I'm soooo tired. It's past mid-night, and I woke up early this morning...um...last morning. Sorry if it was bad! But at least it was longer!**

**Hope you enjoyed, anywho.**

**Love you guys,**

**QLF**


	6. Black Out

**Guys! I'm shaking! NINE REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 5. I'm so happy. It probably doesn't seem like a lot, but I can't get enough of it! This is amazing! I'm so happy you all enjoyed the previous chapter.**

**A few of you were hoping the bad guy was a good guy, some of you once again stated; "POOR WALLY!" and some of you said it was a good chapter. They all made me happy, but I'm afraid to disappoint you guys!**

**Do you think any of the characters were OOC? I'm planning on bringing them more into it soon, and was just wondering if I had portrayed them correctly.**

**Okay, well, I own nothing.**

**Enjoy?**

Wally looked up at the dark figure above him. He had worked as a hero for long enough to count himself as a lesser-psychologist. He knew this guy was scared as shit, the gun was literally gonna shoot by itself if control didn't sweep over the male.

The thief had turned to Jelly. Obviously he didn't like blood. The smell. Or how Wally was bent. He also didn't seem to have much confidence in himself. Wally picked up on the fact that the man drunk a lot, smoked a lot, but surprisingly was married- due to the huge gold ring on his finger.

Wally tried to picture what was running through the man's mind during that moment, but found it too hard. All Wally had on his mind was food...and anger.

He didn't care what the man was thinking about much, because the robber had created his own line, and crossed it. He had taken Wally's x-box, but still, the young hero remained almost motionless, despite the pure hate in his eyes and metaphorical fire spitting out from his mouth. He glared at the man, a dull-green met dark-blue. Wally tried to take deep-breaths, to create a sense of peace inside of himself.

Finally he spoke.

"So. Are you gonna shoot me...or just watch me rot?" Wally was asking in an almost too-jokey fashion. The thief seemed to snap out of a daze, and he looked down at the boy. He quivered for a moment, as if trying to say something 'big' and 'important'. After his inner battle was over, he looked back at Wally, who was struggling slightly; the pain was returning to his knees. He could feel pin-like pricks piercing every edge of his skin on his right leg. He was worried it would return to his arms, or back; he knew that he wouldn't be able to act chilled for much longer if that took over. The bandit stared at the gun in his own gloved hands, and then he looked back to towards Wally, smiling.

He mumbled something, but Wally couldn't even start to decipherer it. Wally been the ever curious teenager, decided to take a new approach to the awkward situation he was in, "Pardon?" he felt as if his manners NEEDED to be put on; maybe he could sweet-talk his way out of the situation.

The guy stiffened up, a stared at the boy on the floor, "I said, I've always wanted to know...feel...what it was like to kill someone." The man cleared his throat, ignoring the fact that Wally's mouth was wide enough to catch flies, and his eyes were bulging so much; he felt they could've popped at any moment. The young boy shuddered, and tried to keep his cool, "Let's make a deal?" he asked.

The burglar just laughed, Wally took this as a motion to carry on.

"You take the stuff in the bag, you leave. I won't call the cops...but you have to call an ambulance. Deal?" Wally was pleading, but still trying to stay level headed.

For a minute, it looked like the man was seriously considering Wally's idea; he smiled brightly, "No thanks. I think shootin' you and taking the loot will be fine by my values." Wally shut his eyes as the guy lifted the gun once more. Pointing it towards Wally, he carefully aimed. Wally opened one of his eyes, to see if the person would change his mind. It looked like the man had finally settled, he looked like a cat about to pounce.

Wally squeezed his eyes shut; he wanted to get it over and done with. Sure, he had never pictured dyeing this way; but it meant that at least what had begun as gentle jabs to his knees, and had become stabbing, would come to an end. He patiently waited for the sound of the trigger, or for a sheer blackness to envelop him.

Nothing came.

Wally re-opened his eyes. One by one. He was in absolute shock. The thief had disappeared; but, he had left behind the sack, and the gun. And Wally's mobile phone was next to the somewhat shaken boy on the fitted-carpeting.

He laughed slightly. "I'm dead. I must be dead." He turned on his phone, taking in the dozens of missed calls and messages. "Me. Popular? Yup. I'm dead." He chuckled to himself and opened the latest text from Robin; "Going 2 bch w/team. Cn u mke it this tme?" Wally opened up a text from his uncle, ignoring Robin completely; it was from hours ago; it probably didn't even mean much anymore. The text from Barry, was from just ten minutes ago, "Iris and Me on way. We have cookies."

Wally instantly sprang up, and raced downstairs to check on the house. He gasped. The house was fine apart from a few broken items- like his mothers antique vase , but that wasn't the source of his bolt from the blue. He had just SPRUNG up, and RACED downstairs. His eyes rolled back into his head. He hurt. Everywhere. And he had no idea what he had just done.

Slap. Pat. Slap. Pat. A red haired boy laying on the floor was getting annoyed. Slap. Pat. Slap. Pat. The constant cycle didn't seem to be ceasing. Slap. Pat. HIT. It had just ceased. Wally sat up, gasping. He has grabbed tightly. Wally thrashed about, someone was gonna kill him for real- he was in pure distress. He let out a moan of pain, his attacker instantly let go. Wally lazily stared at the person holding him upright, "Unc. Barry?" He saw the darkening figure nod. Wally smiled, feeling something run down his cheek.

He heard a few voices after a while, but he couldn't quite make out the sentences they spoke. A few words echoed around the room, he put them together. Some things made sense like, "Is he okay?" others didn't quite reach an understandable mark, "Do you painkillers? Lots of hit his blood" He laughed slightly, but he felt as if he was drifting off.

He opened his eyes, almost sleepily again, seeing just a faint white blur, and two large dark spots in his vision. He could also see the tip of his nose, which meant he was going cross-eyed. A wave of painful pain swept over him. His legs felt as if they were breaking, his back arched uncomfortably and his head pounded.

Finally, he was in the darkness.

**Okay. This is kind-of a filler. The next chapter will be much more exciting, a lot longer, and will incorporate ideas...if you have any that is!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting and faving. I love you guys so much, and everything you do, even when you click on the story, lights me up, and leaves me smiling.**

**Had a good ol' rant on Facebook that left me in a bad mood. Hoping that didn't brush off too much in the chapter.**

**R&R?**

**QLF**


	7. Cookies

**Thanks for the seven reviews guys! Yes. Wally was an idiot for running with a broken leg...and a BROKEN BACK. But he's Wally. Things HAVE to be difficult. **

**A few of you have been wondering why his team aren't worried, so this first 775 word part of the chapter, is filled with them...except for Artemis. I don't know why she isn't here. Probably busy...doing...something. Ahem.**

**Okay, please remember to R&R. Feedback is really good, as is constructive criticism. It keeps me on my feet and helps me do better for the next chapter...and all the reviews, no matter how good or bad, make me smile. :D**

**Thanks to LyndseyRyder12 for the idea to the first part of the story.**

**Oh, and again, thanks to Lyndsey for opening a whole new world of morbidness to me. **

**Did you notice that lol looks like a man drowning? SPREAD THE WORD.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~lol~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~**

An eerie quiet filled the room. A few taps were heard every so often, and sliding noises came directly after them. The sound of static buzzed through the listening ears and every so often the inhabitants of the room would heard a slight 'pop' or 'crackle'. Once again, it was too quiet in Mt. Justice. Once again, the team were enveloped by an odd silence.

Aqualad and Robin were playing Chess, Miss Martian had just loaded her seventh batch of cookies into the dens oven, and Superboy was watching his inactive channel. The quiet was broken by a shout, everyone turned, "check MATE! I win!" Robin. His childish glee rippled through the room, making everyone smile, "Round ten, Aqualad?" He asked, pleading with his hidden eyes. The Atlantian breathed out a laugh, and stood up away from the game, "Later." He stated, optimistic. The man left the room. The holographic chess board disappeared, and Robin grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He let out a long sigh after checking the texts that never where.

"Still no sign of Wally?" Miss Martian asked her twinkling voice slicing through the overpowering stillness that had returned. Robin sighed and shrugged, taking a seat next to Superboy. He stared at the TV, "Want me to turn it-"

"No." Conner replied before Robin could finish, the younger boy slid out of the chair and into the kitchen, "Need any help?" He asked, bright and breezy.

Miss Martian smiled back, "Nope. I just put the last cookies in...but if you want to do the dishes?" She received no reply. Robin slouched and headed back to the TV. Megan picked up on his sadness.

He was still young, and Wally was his best friend. They had no idea where the speedster had gone, and the hacker was getting bored of waiting around. _"If Wally were here..."_ Miss Martian sighed. If Wally was there, he would have eaten the first batch of cookies by now, even though they were burnt to a crisp, he would've played chess with Robin- and lost, then Robin would have made some witty remark...and Wally would have chased him for it. Sure, the two boys would destroy things in their struggle, but Wally would create the excuse they popped up in front of him from no-where. Still, a few broken vases and dishes would be heaven, compared to watching a thirteen year old die of boredom.

Megan walked towards the TV, in deep thought, and took a seat beside Superboy. She strained her mind for ideas, almost grimacing because of how hard she was actually thinking. "Hello Megan!" She slapped her forehead in frustration. The idea was so simple...but so brilliant. Robin looked at her, lifting an eyebrow. A smile crept onto her face, infecting the boy wonder. "How about we pay Wally a visit...WITH COOKIES!" A grin spread across Robins face, melting Megan like butter. She had always thought of Robin as a younger sibling, and loved to please people. Robin nodded happily and stood up, "I'll go pack some cookies." He stated, gesturing to the oven, out of which a thin layer of black smoke was developing.

Megan smiled, "Conner, are you coming?" her eyes twinkled in the moment. Superboy shrugged, standing up, "I suppose." Megan lit up, and refrained from squealing in joy. She flew back to the kitchen to help Robin with the task of packing enough cookies for a speedster...and themselves. Robin smiled all the way through the heinous task of picking out perfect cookies from the batches of the burnt.

When Aqualad rejoined the team, he couldn't stop smiling either, even though he had no idea in the slightest what the three had planned. After Megan filled him in, his smile dropped a little, making Robin drop a cookie. "No." His deep voice boomed, even though it was supposed to come out cool and kind.

Robin frowned, "Why not? It's Wally. He'll love the surprise!"

Aqualad frowned, "Because, Wally's parents are on holiday."

Robin started laughing, Megan watched in shock at the boy, "So WHAT!" He paused, catching his breath, "We can still visit HIM." Megan smiled again, nodding in agreement. Aqualad stayed put. "We have no right to come knocking on his door when he's busy. If he wanted to speak with the team, Wally would have already called, or paid us a visit." Aqualad calmed down, and looked at Robin, who had his arms folded across his chest. "I'm still going." He muttered. Aqualad sighed; he couldn't win this thing for the life of him, "Fine. But, you must have respect for Wally. Maybe he does not wish to-"

"It's Wally, Aqualad. Wally, he wants' to see us. I know it. And he wants' cookies. You're just not feeling the aster."

Aqualad lifted an eyebrow, sighing for the umpteenth time in that hour. Whatever game they were playing, he had just lost, "Do you know where he lives?" Robins face lit up in glee.

"Are you sure this is his house?" Megan asked again. She couldn't believe how nice it was and how good the weather was in Central City at seven at night. A temperate sun lit up everyone's moods and bodies, as they stood outside a large two story house. The brick walls were white, and a tiled red roof covered the building, as well as the patio, front and side entrances. A red car was parked to the side of the home in a rushed fashion, and flower baskets hung neatly from the large wooden out-door ceilings. They strode up some white wooden stairs, towards the blue, half windowed, entrance door; smelling the sweet aroma from the rose-bushes beside the home. All eyes fell on Superboy, who shrugged and walked towards the door. He knocked once, lightly, and backed away in shock, as the sapphire door fell off its hinges. "That...wasn't me." Superboy stated, protecting his image. The group stood mouths agape in astonishment, but after Megan shook the shock off, they followed her lead.

As she walked inside, she tapped lightly on the wall nearest to the entrance, to make her presence be known. No noises came from inside the house, so Robin stepped up to do his bit, "HELLO? WALLY?" Silence, "WE BROUGHT COOKIES."

They heard fumbling in one of the other rooms, and smiled to one another. But after a few minutes of patient Wally didn't walk out of the large white doors on either side of the team, Iris did, from the door closest to what was suspected to be the kitchen. Her red hair was a mess, and mascara was running down her peachy cheeks. Her green eyes looked monotonous, and pained, but they lit up at the sight of the four. "One minute." She left them again, her voice sounded croaky- either under or over used.

For some reason, no one was smiling any more. Robin clenched the two large containers in his hands, his knuckles going white. Superboy gritted his teeth, in the moment, and Aqualad just stared at the floor. Megan was playing with one of the buttons of her civvies cardigan. She was nervous. They heard shuffling again in the other room, and after a few muttered voices, someone else strode into the hallway; Barry. The Flash. His eyes were poufy and red, as was his nose; his hair looked like it had been gelled into a messy frizz atop his head. He looked tired, but smiled- weakly- at the group when he realised who they were. "Can I help?" He asked, his voice sounded shaky, as if he was recovering from a immense blow.

Robin smiled for a few seconds, trying to comprehend the tired words of the usually energetic man, before holding out the containers. "We're here to see Wally...we brought cookies." Barry's whole face lit up, his eyes shone brightly; but then, the joy was flooded out of him as a painful whimpers and whines echoed through the house- they were not of animal nature. The tall man cringed at the sounds, and wrinkles enveloped his forehead. His eyes welled up with a familiar liquid...and the team sprung into action.

"Isheokay?"Aqualad managed to huff out, eyes wide. Barry shook his head, and shut his eyes for a moment, breathing heavily. After calming himself, he smiled weakly once more, and led the group into a different room, away from the hallway, to the left of the way in. The living room. It was very homely. A fireplace and mantle took up the east of the room, as well as a wall of family photographs and smiles. A Christmas tree stood in the western corner of the room, though it was already late January, it should have been put away by now. A blue couch, with a few arm chairs took up the rest of the room; a small TV- that had obviously been moved, its place taken by the artificial tree- was against a wall in the room, a few undone and broken wires zapped out of it. Then the team really started to register the inside of what seemed like a happy room at first.

Some of the photos were smashed, and fragments of an expensive vase were scattered across the floor. Wires sparked; missing the object they belonged to, throughout the whole room muddy footprints coated the floors from an invisible guest, and the blue curtains at the front of the space, waved around in the cool breeze, which was making its way into the area through the shattered window which everyone had failed to notice at first. "What happened? Superboy asked; everyone turned to look at him. Barry sighed, "Someone broke in...We think." His voice had returned to its normal brightness. He tried to flatten his hair, while staying positive. It was a huge shift from what he had been before. "Is Wally okay?" Megan asked, somewhat frightened by the man's speedy transformation. Barry looked her way, his bright emerald eyes dull once more. "We found him around lunchtime in the kitchen. He passed out before we could ask him anything. The back of his head was bleeding...badly. Both his legs are broken...so is his back. We think he might have blood poisoning too, because his arms and legs...and his back, they're all covered in red bumps."

Robin grimaced, imagining what his friend must look like, "Is he still he...is he awake? Did the _robbers_ do that to him?" He almost spat out the words in fury.

Barry smiled gently, "He's a bit better. He was extremely emancipated when he found him. After he fed him, his energy seemed to come back, and the healing process begun. He was awake a few minutes ago...though I'm not sure anymore- we had to re-break his right leg because it was healing wrong. Considering the amount of pain he's in...I doubt he's awake. We tried to treat him here; we're not taking him to the hospital. As soon as he had a bit more strength I'm moving him to the mountains infirmary." He paused, looking at the team, who all looked very angry, "And Wally says, the person who broke in didn't do a thing."

The team, eyes and mouths wide, stared at Barry, until one of them, Aqualad, plucked up the courage to speak. "Then what...happened?" His voice shaking, as his hands. Barry looked on the verge of breaking down in tears, "He said he fell out of bed."

**Dun dun DAHHHH! What are we gonna do with Wally? What about teh team?**

**Oh no! You'r egonna have to read the next chapter to find out!**

**Oh. And review. :D**

**Thanks for reading, or even clicking on this. Makes me super happy to know that people are enjoying it. **

**Speak soon,**

**QLF**

**p.s the chapter is over 2000 words! How's THAT for a long chapter. Lol. No. I promise they will get longer as the chapters climax, but I truly hope I didn't disappoint anyone today! Sahre your views...all you have to do it press the little button under this!**


	8. Roll Back

**Thanks again to my eight reviewers, and anyone who alerted, faved or clicked on this story.**

**It means a whole darn lot to me.**

**This chapter is brought to you by; QweerLittleFish!**

**I'm sorry; I know you already knew that, I'm just tired. I apoligise for the dely. **

**Maybe have tissues with you- for the chapter...and maybe for the AN. **

**I don't own Young Justice; have fun trying to get around THAT loophole.**

**Enjoy? R&R? Thanks!**

"He fell out of bed?" Robin was trying to piece the puzzle together, he was very much whelmed. "How can all of that happen, when you fall out of bed? Unless it's a bunk bed...that's somewhat understandable."

Barry took in a raspy breath, tired of the endless repetitive questions brought to his attention by the four, "It's a normal, single bed. It's not high up. We have NO idea what happened. Ask Wally if you want." He instantly clasped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. The group stared at him in confusion, but he seemed to calm down almost instantly, "Never mind. When he wakes up, you can-"

He was stopped by the creaking door to his left, which like many of the doors in the West household, led to the kitchen. A struggling Iris stepped out, deep, dark bags under her blood-shot eyes. She was supporting Wally, who very barley standing up, his legs rattling under his weight.

Superboy instantaneously ran over, supporting Wally, giving Iris a much deserved rest. Wally slightly poked up the corners of his mouth, and tried to say something. That's when things started rolling- speedster style-downhill. Instead of words, all Wally could create was a few very hard-hitting, chesty, coughs. At first everyone just gaped, Superboy just stared, but then reassuringly tried patting the guy on the back, as did Barry, who was frantically trying to calm himself and Wally.

But Wally wouldn't stop coughing, and the coughs became splutters and gasps for breath. Wally shut his eyes, taking the waves of growing darkness as they came. He tried to respire, but it was like breathing in glue. The room around him was spinning again, and everything was going dim. He felt himself lose power in his legs. He fell. Superboy caught the body, still rattling with coughs, in a split second. Wally was carefully propped up against a tartan armchair, still overcome with the new symptom.

Robin had tears in his eyes while watching his friend suffer, he'd never wanted, wished upon anyone, for this to happen, and he was still young. He never wanted to lose anyone. No t again. Not someone he loved and cared for so much, yet all he could do was observe, and silently scream on the inside as he watched his friend gasp for air.

Miss Martian found herself holding her breath; either to stop the tears swelling in her eyes or to calm herself. She felt utterly helpless as Wally started shaking violently. She watched in fear as Superboy held him down, and Barry screamed for him to stay alive. She found that she couldn't hear anything; none of the shouts created by the blond man to the ginger boy were audible to her. She was in shock, and deep down, she was deadly afraid.

Aqualad was trying to calm everyone else; completely unaware that he himself was in a state of a mental breakdown. He watched as Wally grabbed hold of Barry's hand, turning the skin around his grip on the man's hand white, as silvery tears cascaded down the freckled face. Aqualad didn't notice his own tears; he felt helpless, stupid and he kept blaming himself. It wasn't his fault, obviously, but a unnerving guilt overpowered, overwhelmed, him. He had to sit down, but found himself edging nearer and nearer to Wally; who was now turning blue. He tried to concentrate on helping his team-mate, but when Barry screamed something towards him, it was out of earshot to him, and he dropped to the floor, and sat pretzel style, head down, trying to ignore everything. It was his entire fault now. He knew it; whatever was going to happen to Wally was his fault. He felt himself disconnect for a minute- he knew it was due to vast range of emotions, but after he had regained consciousness, he just surveyed, eyes wide in panic.

Superboy had no idea what was going on as he held his friend down. He tried to reassure himself that it was just a cough- but he could see what the others couldn't, and he'd been taught enough at CADMUS to know that this was bad, but still, Superboy stayed strong. He didn't breakdown like the others, he didn't will Wally, or even desire to motivate Wally, to do anything. Not a word left his mouth. He didn't flinch when Wally started coughing something red. All he could do was stay strong- calm was out of the question, supportive was improbable...and it was too late to do anything to help.

Barry just screamed at Wally. He tried to pat the boys back, to get rid of the coughs, but ended up just beating the boys back until Iris ran in to pry him away. Barry held himself, tears swelling, nose running, also gasping for air as he watched in desperation. He didn't wipe the bloody splodges from his face, nor did he pay any attention to the glistening sweat and tears that covered his entire being. He didn't know what to do, so he just deliberated ideas. Sure, he could sit and watch his nephew quiver in agony, otherwise he could call for help...or he could end Wally, right there, right then. Just pinch his nose, or hold his neck, and take him out of the obvious pain he was in. Barry shuddered, and felt grief sweep over him- was he seriously considering killing his one and only nephew? His protégé? He felt something new- Determination. He wasn't gonna let Wally die. He started shouting for the boy to stay alive, praying, blaring and creating a commotion. He knew it was pointless, but, he felt his will would help Wally through. He felt...but he didn't know.

Iris was frightened to the bone. She had no idea what she was doing as she called the league and hefted Wally up slightly, he had made his way, slowly, down the armchairs back, and was just upright by his neck. His coughing was becoming less frequent, pained, and even the slightest sound from his own body, anything that came of his mouth made the boy curl up in agony. Iris tried to calm him. She brought him water, which just spluttered out of his mouth, and even his nose. She rubbed his back, in vain. And she held his hand, kissed his cold face, and told him that she was there. She watched his green, frightened eyes roll back into his head.

They all watched. For a few moments there was an absolute silence. No one made a sound, and Wally's coughs were gone. He breathing was unsteady, they heard him struggle, sucking in the atmosphere around him in deep waves. They heard him take a long breath out. They waited for him to inhale back in.

For another minute, a painful hush hung about in the room. Wally had stopped breathing. They watched and waited. Then it hit them, like a bat does a ball. WALLY HAD STOPPED BREATHING! Everything sprung into action, and Barry watched the slow motion action around him. He knew this meant he was going very fast indeed. He watched as Miss Martian and Robin broke down onto the floor, he watched Aqualad get to his feet from his spot on the floor, stretching out his hand. He watched Iris slowly shake the boy, and Superboy gradually shake Iris.

Then he watched himself; Himself pushing his wife away from their nephew. Himself pausing, unsure. Himself pressing his mouth against the boy's arctic blue lips. He watched himself breathe in and out for the boy in anxiety. He watched as he threw the lifeless body to the floor, away from the support of the armchair. He saw himself brush red from the boy's lips, and red hair away from a clammy, but wintry forehead. He swiped blond hair out of his own panicked eyes, and scarlet blood away from his mouth. He started thumping the boys the chest, rapidly and in perfect motion at first...then speeding up, until the bumps were a blur, and he was, instead of reviving Wally, in essence, just beating him to a pulp.

Iris snapped him out of it; she grabbed his face with her slender, but strong hands, willing him with all she had to stop. She was crying, but a smile was plastered on her face. He scanned the room, everyone was in tears, floods of them, but they were smiling. He looked back at the dead body of his nephew. How could they possibly accept his fate so soon? He had been brought up with a dour face at death. It was not only something to be feared, but it was a sadness that couldn't be distorted; especially when the one departed was still young.

Everything stopped as he looked straight at the lad. Wally was laid on the floor, staring at his uncle. A smile etched onto his once again peachy...but ashen face. His bottle green eyes waved a hello, and he mouthed something to the shaken man with the crazed eyes. Barry broke down.

When the league sprang into the room a few minutes later, they were met by bawling from a room they couldn't distinguish. They heard a grown man, shouting, and laughing, "I LOVE YOU TOO, WALLY! I love you too."

**I know. Weird chap.**

**I really tried to put a lot through in this one. This was a memory of mine in truth. My friend, not the one who is passed, but a different friend...my ex-boyfriend actually! I've known him forever, and one time, we were at school, when he had a really strange asthma attack. It came out of no-where. I and my straight-minded, always calm, always in control friend Kai were Barry in this situation. My friend Luke was Iris. Daniel was Superboy. The teacher was Aqualad (she did NOTHING), and his younger brother, and another friend were Robin and Megan. Jack was Wally. He was born on December the 21****st**** 1996. He died on January 21****st**** 2006. He also came back to life that day.**

**What I and Kai did wasn't exactly what I made Barry do, but it was most definitely a dramatized version of it. Kai was the one who took lead, he told me what to do, he did it too. He tried to stay calm, but broke down. We both did. **

**Thanks Jack, for everything! I'm so happy that you got a second chance,**

**And thank you Kai, you led me through everything, and made living life that little bit easier. I miss you every day, and I'll never forget you. I truly did love you. I always will. And not only in a friend way, you were also like an adopted brother- considering the amount of time you spent with me. Thank you for saving not only Jack that day...but also me, and everyone throughout your short life. You are dearly missed, Kai. 15****th**** March 1996-15****th**** March 2009. **

**Also, we always remember Molly Mae Manson. A close friend of mine and Kais, who left us on this day in 2008. You always told us, that you didn't want to die of cancer. Ever. So when you got it, I prayed every day that you wouldn't die of it. You didn't. And I'm sorry for that. They told me the rain was too strong, tehy said the tree was too near the road. They told us you died on impact and felt no pain. I can't blame my self enough for what happened- I prayed that you wouldn't die of cancer, and look where that got you! I'm sorry. You are loved and missed by everybody. **

**Thanks again to all my reviewers, I love you guys.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**QLf**


	9. Medical Reports

**Hello my dear chocolate bunnies,**

**I can't believe it: 8 Reviews!**

**You know what's really ironic? My knee has been hurting like hell for the past week! *gulps.***

**Sorry for the 'late' update; but, I've been at loos for ideas! It's crazy! I know!**

**Well guys, I won't bother you anymore, just the basics...I own nothing, hope you enjoy!**

Monitors bleeped from all corners of the room, they seemed to be in every know direction to the boy. Above, below, to the left, right, some were even on him. He sighed, this sure as hell wasn't easy. How did they expect him to 'get some rest' with the constant bleeps of machines in every nook and cranny? He shut his eyes, inhaling deeply. He sure as hell wasn't gonna take _that _for granted any more.

Sure, he had three broken ribs, a punctured lung, broken legs, a broken arm, a broken nose, and god knows how many fractures, when he had arrived in the medical room, but, at least he was alive. He propped himself up. He was alone in the room, and now was the perfect time to cut the sleeping act, and read the notes that had been written on him during the five examinations he had to 'sleep' through during the past two days, though he knew he had been in the bed for much longer.

He opened the small file, and started reading.

_Wally West- Kid Flash Medical Report_

Well, his instincts paid off, he was in the Caves Infirmary, not in an actual hospital-which he didn't mind. He had a feeling that Batman and Flash had been running the examinations, but he hadn't been too sure, he had been heavily drugged the second he was slumped down onto the ready-made bed.

_Day 1;_

_Emancipated. Fed through several tubes._

_Weakened Heart. Electricity used._

_Broken Nose._

_Fractured Maxilla- rapid healing, should be fixed within the next ten hours._

_Three broken ribs- healing may take up to two months_

_Fractured Humerus_

_Broken Ulna and Radius- healing rate, very slow. _

_Arm- strange lumps (Eczema) around the Humerus and Carpels._

_Lower Spine- healed incorrectly_

_Fractured Femur, whole leg broken_

_Same eczema type lumps around skin and under skin of Patella _

Wally gulped. Now he knew why his throat hurt- at least there wasn't a tube down there anymore. He silently wondered when he had last eaten- though he wasn't hungry in the least.

He carried on reading, as it certainly didn't feel to him that he was that broken any more

_Day 2_

_Tube fed again. Not looking as emancipated. _

_Heart- in adequate condition._

_Fractured nose. Slow rate healing. May take up to two days. _

_Maxilla- healed_

_Two broken ribs, one fractured rib- may take up to 2 months to completely heal_

_Fractured Humerus- not healing at all. _

_Fractured Ulna and Radius- healing rate, very slow, Ulna should have been fully healed. _

_Arm- strange lumps (large Eczema) around the Humerus and Carpels._

_Lower Spine- re-broken due to bad healing._

_Fractured Femur, whole leg broken_

_Same eczema type lumps around skin and under skin of Patella _

Wally sighed. He'd been awake for two days, but he realised there will still pages to go, and considering he could 'prop' himself up; he knew that his Spine must've healed by then. He laughed to himself, "Is Eczema really the reason it hurts to stand?" He read on, noticing that the next few pages, where carefully scribbled by Flash.

_Day 3_

_Tube fed again. Thin, but getting there. _

_Heart- okay. Slightly below average beat._

_Fractured nose. Slow rate healing. (STILL COVERED IN DRIED BLOOD)_

_Blood from nose cleaned, by Barry._

_Maxilla- healed_

_Two broken ribs, one fractured rib- may take up to 2 months to completely heal_

_Fractured Humerus- not healing at all. (?)_

_Fractured Ulna and Radius- healing rate, very slow, Ulna should have been fully healed. (So shouldv'e the Radius)_

_Arm- strange lumps (NOT ECZEMA FOR SURE) around the Humerus and Carpels._

_Lower Spine- healing well_

_Fractured Femur, whole leg fractured._

_Same lumps around skin and under skin of Patella-to be sampled._

Wally gulped, he really hoped that they had already done the tests on the bumps. He refrained from checking though, some part of him was frightened for what he might see.

_Day 4_

_Woke up for 5 minutes. Re-drugged. (10.15 AM-10.23 AM)_

_Woke up for 30 minutes. Fed soup. Fell asleep on own accord.(3.12PM-3.42PM)_

_Re-drugged (4.51PM after waking up for two minutes)_

_Heart- okay. Slightly below average beat._

_Nose-HEALED._

_THREE fractured ribs- should be healed in two-five weeks._

_Fractured Humerus- not healing at all. (?)_

_Ulna-healed_

_Radius-fractured_

_Arm- strange lumps (NOT ECZEMA FOR SURE) around the Humerus and Carpels- sampled. Cream (Advantan Ointment-Methylprednisolone) applied. _

_Lower Spine- healing well, still slightly fractured_

_Fractured Femur, whole leg fractured._

_Same lumps around skin and under skin of Patella-tests running. Cream (Advantan Ointment-Mthylprednisolone) applied._

Wally struggled, reading the name of the liniment, and after a few minutes he gave up, sighing. His stomach rumbled, but yet, he still didn't feel hungry in the least. He wondered what had happened while he was awake during those 37 minutes. Nonentity came to mind, and he studied on.

_Day 5_

_Woke up for 50 minutes. Fed soup. Fell asleep by own accord (11.03AM-11.53AM)_

_Woke up for 30 minutes. Fed soup. Fell asleep BY own accord.(3.59PM-4.29 PM)_

_Re-drugged (7.25PM after panic attack)_

_Heart-weak._

_Two fractured ribs-should be fully healed within the next two weeks. _

_Fractured Humerus- not healing at all. (?)_

_Radius-fractured_

_Arm- strange lumps (NOT ECZEMA FOR SURE) around the Humerus and Carpels- sampled. Cream (Advantan Ointment-Methylprednisolone) applied again. Test results should arrive within the next few days._

_Lower Spine- healing well, still slightly fractured_

_Broken Femur, whole leg fractured.-not healing. Femur re-broken by own accord. _

_Same lumps around skin and under skin of Patella. Cream (Advantan Ointment-Mthylprednisolone) results should arrive soon._

Wally exhaled noisily, "How soon?" The urge to check his legs hit him with a brute force. Before he had time to think, he had flipped the covers off his body. Wally's eyes almost jumped out of his head, he took the file back into his shaking hands, screaming on the inside.

_Day 6_

_Woke up for 2 hours, 24 minutes. Fed soup. Fell asleep by own accord (6.27AM-8.51AM)_

_Woke up for 30 minutes. Complained of heart ache. Re-drugged. (9.30AM-10.00AM)_

_Woke up for 3 minutes, crying- did not specify what was hurting him. (2.32AM-2.35AM)_

_Wally West died on January 16__th__ 2012 of heart-failure. 6.42PM_

_Revived using shock method. 7.12PM_

_Woke up for 1 hour 3 minutes. Fed Soup. Fell asleep by own accord. (10.32PM-11.35PM)_

_No drugs used again._

_Heart-extremely weak._

_Eight ribs- broken while CPR was preformed. Three of which had been healing. _

_Fractured Humerus- not healing at all. (?)_

_Radius-healed_

_Arm- strange lumps (NOT ECZEMA FOR SURE) around the Humerus and Carpels- Cream (Advantan Ointment-Methylprednisolone) applied again. Test results should arrive within the next few days._

_Lower Spine- healed_

_Broken Femur, whole leg fractured.-not healing. _

_Same lumps around skin and under skin of Patella. Cream (Advantan Ointment-Mthylprednisolone) results should arrive soon._

Wally put the file down, in shock. "Things just keep on getting better and better." His speech was stuttered. He had died. Again! He had no idea what this was, why he wasn't in a casket under the ground already...was he suddenly a cat...did he have nine lives he could drop at will? "Third time lucky" He gulped. He knew that he wouldn't get another chance.

He was also in shock from seeing his body. He was in white shorts- which he was glad about, considering he wasn't completely naked, but his chest was covered in burns and bruises...which should have healed. He knew there were still several pages to go in the file, he knew he had been awake for two of them...and he knew that the rest results were back. He looked back to his legs with a sour look. The lumps were bigger now, his knee looked somewhat swollen. He wasn't in pain anymore though-normally lying still like he was doing now, would cause him to wince in anguish...but all seemed fine. Was he still drugged? He doubted it. He wouldn't be so sure of his surroundings if he was. He picked up the sleeve yet again, still quivering somewhat. The shrift belonged to a woman, and he wondered for a moment, which person could've looked after him that day.

He decided on Black Canary, and read her neat writing.

_Day 7_

_Fed through tube. Did not wake._

_Whole chest covered in burns and bruises from yesterday- not healed=not good. _

_Test results late to arrive._

_Heart-average_

_Three broken ribs, three fractured ribs, two healed ribs- fast healing. _

_Fractured Humerus- not healing at all. _

_Arm- strange lumps around the Humerus and Carpels- Cream (Advantan Ointment-Methylprednisolone) applied again. Test results should arrive within the next few days._

_Broken Femur, whole leg fractured.-low-rate healing. _

_Same very large lumps-grown since last inspection- around skin and under skin of Patella. Cream (Advantan Ointment-Mthylprednisolone) results should arrive soon._

Wally re-read the entry. It seemed awfully un-eventful, but at least his healing rate was increasing. He tried to think back. Maybe he could remember the conversations he had had if he concentrated enough. He shut his eyes and slouched back onto the bed. _"C'mon Wally...remember..."_

_A flash a bright light._

_Whispers, growing louder and louder, a few shadowy figures. "HE'S AWAKE!"_

Wally grinned. He remembered something...unimportant, but he remembered. He wondered if it was from Day Four. He had noticed one of the shadows holding a needle, but he hadn't recognised anyone, nor did he identify the voices.

He squeezed his eyes shut again, concentrating.

_Laughing. People laughing. All still a blur, but the voices are distinguishable. The man sat closest on the bed, is obviously Barry. He reaches out, and stokes my head. His warm smile melts me. I don't seem to understand why everyone's so happy. Artemis is at one side of the room, hair down-she looks tired. She's laughing too. Robin is near to my right side, he's smiling. I look at him, and he gets down on his knees. _

_He opens his mouth-_

A click at the door. The file on Wally's stomach is thrown to the floor, trying to calm himself. The heart monitor beside him is finally of use. He can hear that the bleeps are too regular. He parts his lips slightly, to give the impression that he is asleep. The last thing he needs is a confrontation, he requires remembering...or too read on. He desires to recognize what the lumps are, or what he spoke about...he doesn't want to talk about how he feels.

He hears the clack of feet across the sterile floors, and a weight is pushed onto the bed. Something reaches out, to wipe some hair from his face. It sends a warm-feeling through-out his whole body, but the moment is ruined as his heart monitor speeds-up. He hears a laugh beside him. It's not his Uncle as he thought. It's a woman...a young woman.

He is even more surprised, when the girl begins to talk. Her voice is smooth, and calm, and it's actually quite hushed. Artemis? The person sounds like her...but she would never visit him, let alone talk to him...in a kind, motherly tone.

"The test results still aren't here. The Scientists say that they need to do X-Rays instead, because a number of things are coming up that make no sense." The voice pauses, and Wally silently urges it to go on, "Your Uncle still hasn't shown up since the incident." Wally took this as the 'incident' in which he died, he wants to ask why, but just listens instead, "You're Aunt says he's peeved at himself for not paying attention when you told him you had pains. Truth be told, though, everyone thought you were attention seeking...we were all pretty tired." Wally almost smiled, but kept a straight face, he actually felt like he was dozing off, but he wanted to listen to what she had to say.

"We haven't spoken in a while...and I know you were off your pot...but, I like you too...I never hated you, and Black Canary's right...It's so much easier talking to you this way." The girl laughed at herself, and Wally attempted not to frown-it was DEFINATLEY Artemis. He felt the teenager shift slightly on his bed. "I have to check up on you now." She stated. Did she know he was awake...or was she just trying to pretend he was fine, just pretending it was another day on the job?

He felt the pallid covers lift off his body, and he felt cold arms pressing against him. The girl mumbled something about machines been stupid, and then told him to stay still. Her heels clicked away, and the door shut, his eyes opened directly.

An x-ray machine scanned him. He knew why he couldn't move, and for once, he decided to obey his direction.

He gulped as the machine came to a halt, and his eyes were sealed as the door flung open all over again. "Here's to the first x-rays. Let's hope everything healed!" Wally raised his eyebrows, by accident, instantly regretting doing so, Artemis didn't seem to notice. Wally wondered why x-rays had never been done before; he supposed Superboy...or more likely Superman had used his thermal vision to see broken bones.

Artemis plopped back onto his bed, and after rubbing ointment across his arms and legs-which stung, she spoke to him again. She told him about the missions the team had completed, how Robin was bored out of his mind, and she threatened to kill him if he didn't get well soon. She stood, and he heard her stumble for a moment. Then he felt something warm and soft press against his cheek...and just like that, Artemis had escaped the room.

Wally opened his eyes, with a goofy smile plastered on his face. He wondered how long he had been like that...and then worried why he was smiling at all. He rubbed his cheek with two fingers- it now smelt like strawberries.

He decided not to read the file anymore. Or try to remember anything. He was in a daze, he shut his eyes. And finally, the bleeps got softer and softer, and before long, Wally was no longer lying. He was actually in a deep sleep.

Artemis ran down the halls of , her stomach was doing flips! _"What did I just do?" _She scolded herself, Wally was her team-mate...and in some ways, her friend, but certainly not a romantic interest.

She ran into the kitchen. The whole 'home' was abandoned; Robin was out in Gotham with Batman, he had some super-secret mission to do, Aqualad was in Atlantis, taking a break, Miss Martian and Superboy were in school. She should have been in school, but, she decided to let the big-guys take a break from Wally. She switched on the TV in the other room, a video of Wally's room came up, along with much information, and his heart monitor readings on the side of the screen- this way she could watch him while doing homework. Very late homework.

She had completely started going down-hill at school, as if the bullying wasn't enough, she had found out her friend had died, and after been revived was in critical condition...to say the least, she couldn't concentrate.

She looked back to two weeks ago; she remembered screaming thousand of' NO'S' when she had found out, she had run away from the scene, and apprehended at least twelve criminals that night, she had blow stuff up, kicked and shouted. Why hadn't they told her that Wally was unwell? Why had Wally been a idiot? He was always an idiot, but now he just seemed stupid. She remembered how she had come to see him every day, and helped check on his progress. Her eyes lit up when he woke up the first time, and she had broken down when she saw him die- the others had stayed calm, but she wasn't there the first time when he had coughed himself to death, she shuddered at the memory of his eyes glazing over.

Artemis stopped thinking, and was surprised to see that she was crying. She didn't cry. She could whimper, and whine...but never would she let tears come into the world. She wiped her face, and looked back at the TV. Her face went blank, her eyes turned to golf-balls, she grabbed the com-link on the coffee table, screaming into it; "COME NOW!" Then she ran

**How was it! LONGEST CHAPTER YET! I think...**

**Okay guys, review if you can...and to my silent readers, speak up! I need to know how to improve, so constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms.**

**The Next chapter will be the test results...maybe. I'm not sure- stay tuned! Lol**

**Speak soon,**

**QLF XxXX**


	10. Pain

**Hello guys,**

**First off. I apologise for the mistake I made last time- I'm aware you can't have a fractured and broken arm at the same time. **

**Secondly, thanks so much to the seven reviewers and the tens of people who subscribed an alerted. To the silent readers out there, all 190 of you, please tell me how you feel about the story, ideas you may want to see put through in the story and little pointers on how I could improve- your comments, even if they are full of flame, are always appreciated. **

**Thirdly, I would like to remind you all that I don't own Young justice, or the small portion of the song in this fic (Pain by Three Days Grace)**

**My Fourth point, ENJOY THE CHAPTER,**

Artemis sped down the hallway, slipping and sliding as she did. Her legs tangled underneath her, and she was finding it increasingly hard to breathe. "You're such an IDIOT Wally!" For a few moments, she wondered why the rest of the team hadn't arrived at the mountain yet, but she didn't stop to think or dwell on that point, she had to get to Wally.

She rushed towards the spotlessly clean infirmary doors, grabbing the sterile handle of the one to her left, tugging at it. In her panic, she underestimated her strength, the door fell open with a thud, but she didn't care, she was now solely focused on Wally, in the centre of the room...walking.

The feeling of touching the floor, however cold it was, with the tense bottoms of his feet made him smile. His toes moved, flexing against the tile, without any orders. Wally didn't concentrate on the fact that he had no idea if he was not healed, nor did he pay attention to the lumps on his knee, or to Artemis, stood, eyes wide in the doorway. He just stood, feet to floor, smiling.

It felt to him like years since he had last taken a step forward...or backwards. He had spent so long lying lifeless in an uncomfortable bed, on a kitchen floor, and on a bedroom carpet, he had forgotten the strange sensation that came to him whenever he walked now- he missed been able to walk without thought put into it, and without pure control, but it was better than nothing.

He took a step forward, the bizarre sensation, and the sound of every joint clicking in his legs made his shiver, but he didn't stop. He was walking. He was shaky at first, the dull pain and paroxysms that coursed through his legs were hard to close the eyes to, but then, he concentrated on the detail that he was moving around.

His freckled feet tingled in excitement; he knew what they were asking him to do, he wanted too, so badly. The urge routed through him, making him feel almost parched, and empty in a way. He enthused back towards the bed he had lived in, and turned away from it, as if it were a disgrace to him. He reached out to the desk not far from him, and took hold of a white hospital gown.

His arms clicked and niggled as he lifted them over his head, but after the clothing was in place, he took small steps again. He was on foot. He was actually walking. He'd missed it, being free. He looked towards Artemis, with a smile etched on his face. She just stood, in shock, watching him move about.

He stumbled past her, and into the halls. She had little time to comprehend what he was doing. He was walking. He was jogging. He was running. He was sprinting. "Crap." Artemis whispered, as she watched him speed away. She dropped to her knees in hopelessness. She knew they were going to kill her...and she knew Wally was in profound shit.

She clung onto the white walls, in panic, and then, in vain, also began running, faster than she ever had, trying to piece together where Wally could've gone in those few seconds, that had seemed like hours. She truly had no idea, and she felt her throat closing up, and tears welling. She couldn't even start to suggest why.

She rammed through the main doors, eyes shut, full-speed, and ran...right into something. The wind was knocked out of her instantly, and she cracked open one eye, slightly, to see where the wall had come from. Batman towered above her, glaring. She gulped, still trying to gasp for air.

"I can explain." She stated, her voice quivering.

She was shocked by Batman, who held out his hand, to help her up. "You don't need to." His voice was somewhat calm; he kept a cool composure around him. He dropped her hand when she was stable, and nodded towards Barry, who instantly disappeared. "We'll find him."

"I'm aware." Artemis almost spat back at him, but moods only went so far.

She hid her face and took to the couch across the room. Her friends joined her. No one said a thing. They just sat, looking down at the floor, fiddling with buttons and fingers, waiting.

Artemis couldn't help but blame herself; she knew that the team must've seen how she watched him speed away on the television screen. They must've seen her just stand there, and not do anything.

Megan didn't entirely want to believe what was going on. She hoped deeply that it was another training exercise, but knew she was stupid to consider so. She latched firmly onto Superboy's arm, and tucked her face into his shoulder, he watched her. He couldn't quite comprehend the situation, though he knew exactly why it was bad for Wally to run. Superman had told him to stay quiet about it, for now, so he sat, soundless, holding Megan and staring into space.

Aqualad just looked sullen as he stared at the floor. He had no idea what to say or do to make the situation seem easy enough, he wanted to tell Artemis that it would've been unavoidable, and he wanted to so badly reach out to his team, with an inspirational speech about sticking together, but he stayed silent. He hoped it would be for the better.

Robin couldn't help but blame Artemis. Something fumed inside of him as he watched her sniffle and swindle. She was so...so...he couldn't even bring himself to say anything. They were a team, Artemis was part of the team, so was Wally. Team-mates were supposed to go out of their way to help fellow team-mates, Artemis had just watched Wally. Robin already knew who he'd blame for Wally's death. Though he knew it was unfair. Some part of him deeply just wanted to blame Wally for everything, but then, it came back to him;

"Hey, dude. How do you feel?" the black haired boy stood to the side of the bed, smiling slightly.

"Much better" The voice was croaky, but somewhat loud.

"That's good." The young boy stated, nodding his head. He took a step closer to the bed.

"What exactly happened...to me?" the croak sounded again.

"I think you know."

Wally didn't say anything in return. An awkward silence appeared between the boys; Robin broke it, "How about you tell me why Artemis has been visiting you so much?"

In answer to the question, the older boy seemed to shrug, go slightly red, and turn over to his side. It was painful to watch, the boy was clearly in agony, but Robin allowed him to do so. He sat down on the bed. "We're friends, Wally, you can tell me whatever, you know."

Wally sighed, and faced his friend. "Okay. My chest hurts, I'm hungry, I wet myself like an hour ago and I stink like garbage, that personal enough for yah?"

Robin snickered, and smiled, "Not exactly what I wanted or needed to know, but I'll get onto it. What's this about your chest hurting?" He watched his friend pale, and Robin dropped the subject, as he stood, mixing microwavable soup, "Um...we had...a mission today."

Wally somewhat smiled in response, "That's good."

"Megan and Superboy finally told the team they were dating."

Wally nodded once, "I knew."

"They caught one of the guys who broke into your house on Wednesday."

Wally shook his head, "Who cares?"

"Your mom and dad are back from Spain."

Wally paused, and hid his face, "They're a bit early."

"How much does it hurt?"

Wally's eyes grew large, a guttural noise sounded as his response

"On a scale of one to ten?" Robin seemed to plead.

Wally rolled his eyes, "Can we please talk about something else?"

"The results still aren't back"

Wally sighed, "Anything else...AT ALL, other than about my doom?"

"You're healings getting better"

Wally scoffed, "The smell isn't."

Robin grabbed some deodorant from his belt. He received a laugh from Wally, but sprayed it around the room anyway, "Lift up your arms."

Wally stayed serious, "Thanks for that, makes me feel so much better."

Robin put the can down, "Um...Cheer up, Okay?"

Wally grunted.

Robin smirked, "Um...I added a few new pranks to our list"

Wally faced his friend again, "Yeah? You're gonna have to do them on your own, bearing in mind I'm gonna die in here."

The younger boy frowned, "Megan made cookies for when you get better."  
>Wally made a strange humming sound, "They'll go stale by the time I get out of here. I've never heard of cookies been served at funerals either."<p>

Robin was starting to lose his patience, "I hate Artemis?"

Wally didn't say anything; he just turned away from the boy-wonder, and shut his eyes.

Robin sighed, "You're my best friend, Wally West. And you're gonna get better."

Wally's cheek lifted as a small smile crept up his face, "I know."

Wally was speeding along, not a care in the world. The wind whistled past him, and made his hair swirl around him. He was in desperate need of a hair cut...and washes, but at that moment, he just wanted to do what he loved most. The thing that he thought he could do forever if his mind was set.

He knew, if he concentrated hard enough, he could get to a place where he would really run forever, a place full of boundless energy without annoying memories and thoughts pestering at every corner, but he couldn't...no...Wouldn't concentrate.

His mind wasn't set on the pat-pat of his feet, or the thump-thump of his heavy heart. He wasn't dwelling too much in memories or thoughts, a few scattered around him, but he didn't pay them much notice. He was actually for once clear of the thought of food. In fact, he was clear of the thought of any necessity. His mind was completely focused on the agony in his knee, the fact that he couldn't stop running, the truth that his leg was twisting at an odd angle now, and that he was dragging it. He was fixed on the reality that he was screaming and shouting, and that tears were squirting from his eyes, he focused on the world spinning and going black around him, and the he focused once more on where he was going, and that he couldn't stop.

He was on a highway; there was a big white truck. He shut his eyes. Finding it hard to breathe.

A song played through his mind, echoing as it did;

You're sick of feeling numb

The pain was beginning to recede, but an ever constant buzzing flew around in his leg, like a moth was stuck under it and was desperately trying to get out. The same feeling went for his mind. It was fluttering.

You're not the only one

I'll take you by the hand

And show you a world that you can understand

Commotion around him. Sirens, loud screams and conversations. He heard sobbing, but it didn't belong to anyone he recognised. He was so confused, and he started to smile. He knew for a fact that soon he would know what was going on...but for now, he decided to...slowly...slowly...drift...off...and away...from...all the loud... noises.

This life is filled with hurt

When happiness doesn't work

Memories began leaving his mind; smiles became un-recognisable, sounds melded into each other.

Trust me and take my hand

When the lights go out, you'll understand.

The pain was gone. He had stopped running, and he knew the car engine had too. He heard commotion around him, he felt his head pounding. This time, he was in the deepest shit possible, and there was no way he could dig himself out of it, he'd left his 'shovel' with his breathing. He was gone.

**How was it guys? Next chapter will be a lot more interesting. I hope. **

**Okay, well that was the Robin flash-back for all of you Robin lovers out there, hope you enjoyed, R & R if you get the chance, **

**Speak soon,**

**Soph XXxXx**


	11. Good News or Bad News?

**Here we are guys. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but not soon. **

**I own nothing, as you all know,**

**And I'd like to thank all my reviewers of the previous chapter; Thanks again.**

**Enjoy,**

Sure. He wasan idiot, a huge one at that. He was an egoistic, self-centred, flirtatious, moron, not to mention dim-witted and a clod, but, for some reason, he was also one of the most amazing 'block-heads' to have stepped foot on Earth. And now he was in intensive care. Yet again. And she couldn't stop weeping, and blaming herself. Once she was alone in his room, she collapsed onto his stomach, bawling and screaming. It was her fault. It was all her fault, and it was a sign that Robin had seldom expected to see when he strode into the room to check Wally's blood pressure, and heart rate.

Robin stood, eyes hidden from sight, in the doorway of the infirmary, glaring at his team-mates. Anger boiled inside of him, spitting out with every moment. He wanted to sweep Artemis away from his friend, from the person who she had managed to put into a coma, and from the person that Robin knew hated the girl anyways. He wanted to shout at her, and tell her to leave. He wanted to hurt her; and yet some part of him felt wicked for even thinking so. Artemis was his team-mate, his friend, and they'd sure as hell had good times when he looked back. He took a deep breath, washing away the fury, and placed a reassuring hand on Artemis trembling shoulder. "It's Wally," His voice came somewhat hoarse, "He'll be fine."

Artemis craned her neck to face Robin, her eyes poufy and red, silvery tears staining her cheeks. She gave a weak smile and stepped away from Wally, "I want to know what he was doing on a highway in the first place," Artemis tried to joke, but her still shaken and croaky voice gave the idea that she was nervous. Robin gave a weak laugh, "I think that's what we all want to know." He spoke through gritted teeth and forced a smirk. Artemis gave the young boy an odd look, and turned back to Wally, placing cold fingers against his bruised face.

Robin brimmed with an angry vehemence as he watched her, just sit there, staring at Wally's wounds, the black and blue hue that his face had become. He cringed as he watched her fingers trace Wally's slightly purple lips. She brushed red strands of hair from his closed eyes, making Robin shiver, and look away, and just as quickly as she had began inspecting the boy; she was gone, faltering out of the room. Robin smiled, his bitterness had returned, and he was glad that she had disappeared for the time been.

For the next hour, Robin sat loyally by Wally's side. He didn't speak, he didn't even move, and sometime she had to check if he himself was still breathing, while carefully monitoring his best friend. It seemed crazy to him, that someone who had been so healthy, so full-of excitement, fun...and _it, _could just die. Robin held in tears, forcing the memories of Wally's demise in the living room, in the very same hospital bed and on a highway out of his mind. His fists balled up, and white-knuckled he bit his lip, quivering.

The image of his best-friend sickened him. Blue, black, red, purple, yellow, even green covered Wally's skin- he looked like he had been attacked by a child with felt-pens, but obviously, that was far from the truth. Robin saw the broken bones that stuck out under Wally's skin- no one had had time to even treat him, and he wasn't healing. Wally looked so calm, asleep, that's what destroyed Robin the most, the fact that through thick and thin, life and death, Wally was still snoring.

After an hour was up, Robin shut his eyes, took himself, mentally, away from the room he was in, who he was with. He remembered he had an exam the next day, at school, but he decided that he wasn't going to bother going. Too much had happened in so little time. He'd lost his friend three times already, and he couldn't bear to imagine what he would do if something happened to the guy while he was 'learning'. He focused once more on Wally, who had long since stopped snoring. The younger boy decided that if anything, he was going to have to leave sooner, rather than later.

He stood, and hobbled towards the window, slightly opening it, to let in some fresh air. The white curtains stirred in the breeze, and for once, Robin felt startlingly calm. He listened to the life, outside of the somewhat frightening room, out in the open; beckoning him. He was going to go for a walk, he had decided, when...and if...everything cleared up. The birds chirred happily, oblivious to what was going on in the human world. For once, Robin dearly wished he could really become a bird. Fly away from it all, become oblivious, and not have to care or worry.

Mumbling snapped the boy out of his trance. Wally must've been sleep-talking. Robin didn't turn at the sounds, they were common enough, but then he realised that the little mumbles were a lot more than that. Robin spun on one foot, and glanced at Wally, he was propped up against his pillow, "I asked if you were okay." Wally stated, somewhat annoyed.

Robin went blank, and then, sprang into action, "Are you in pain? Are you tired? Who do you want to see? Should I call someone? Are you hungry? What do you want?" The words came without pause, and Wally had to strain to understand them.

A light smile formed on the speedsters face, and his eyes gleamed, "I think I'm healed." Robin scoffed. Healed? Wally though he was actually well? He must've hit his head hard when he fell, but he didn't have time to react, the ever adventurous, was already out of his bed, and out of the room. "I'm going away for a saunter" His voice echoed.

Robin almost fainted, now he knew what Artemis must've felt like. He was also glad that he understood what Wally had said- at least the boy wasn't jogging anywhere.

Wally arrived in the kitchen, diving for the fridge. His attention was brought to a plate of cookies, which he ate with vigour. He felt energy flowing into him, he sensed that he was somewhat more alive than he'd ever felt- but he wasn't stupid, he wouldn't be as lucky the next time, he knew he wasn't in the slightest bit 'well', so, he took all in stride, munching the cookies slowly- still finishing in a matter of minutes.

Next he paraded towards the therapy room, a gut-instinct told him he needed to be there. He came to the red door of the room where he had split it all- a number of voices came to his attention.

"So...what will we tell him?" It was Black Canary, and Wally knew two things, he was the topic, and he had come late in the conversation.

A sigh rang through Wally's ears, "What else can we tell him. The truth...hu..." the voice was chocking up as it spoke, but broke down towards the end. He'd never heard his Uncle Barry cry. "It's stupid! This amazing thing has happened, and all we get is bad news!" The grown man was bawling, and although Wally knew it wasn't the right thing to do, it came as an impulse.

He stormed into the room, ignoring the gawking faces. He faced his Uncle, and grabbing quaking shoulders, he pulled him into a tight hug. The man's sobs began to recede, and Wally relaxed his grip. He started at his uncle, wiping away the tears off the man's. "Wally?" A shaking voice, that sounded little like the person Wally had grown up with, cut through the silence. Wally nodded, blushing. He felt stupid, sat in the middle of the room, wearing a white 'gown'. "So...what's up?" The teenage voice seemed to crack under the pressure. Barry stifled a laugh, and grabbed the face of his nephew, whose eyes instantly lit up.

"Good News or Bad News?" The unstable voice of the grown man spilt the tension.

"Are you sure we sh-"

"Yes" Barry cute Batman off. THE BATMAN. He received a 'special-glare', but paid it no attention, focused only on his nephew.

Wally shut his own eyes, and exhaled. "Good News."

After a long pause, Barry finally gave up the mental dispute;

"We're having a baby."

Wally's shrill laugh answered. "Who? I don't suppose it's you and Bats?" He nudged his uncle, a grin spread across his face.

Barry smiled in return, "No...Me and Iris."

Wally beamed, "Well obviously I guessed." The happiness was broken in a moment, the young speedsters face suddenly drooped and tears were edging close, his bottom lip trembled, "I'm happy for you."

Barry looked with shock at Wally. He could guess why Wally was upset, but he didn't want to, instead, Wally received a bear hug. "Why are you crying?" Barry's voice came hushed.

"Because I'm happy." Wally stated, in a monotone

"Now the truth"

"Because I know that there's bad news now."

The occupants of the room gazed at the duo. Batman even seemed to be holding back tears- or trying to hold back a sneeze. It wasn't fair. But then again, nothing in the world was. Not anymore. He glanced towards Artemis; she and the rest of the team were looking on. Even Robin had made his way into the room. These were the people who had not heard the news. In truth, they were ecstatic for Barry, but by the way he was wavering, and holding onto _his_ Wally. They knew that they couldn't smile. They knew they couldn't even begin to imagine something good was going to come of the news...whatever it would be.

Barry pressed away from his nephew, taking the juddering hand in his own. He looked at the adults in the room, Black Canary nodded, her words echoed through his mind from earlier on, _"If anything, sugar coating will make it worse. He's an adult, in more ways than one, you dumb it down- you're not gonna get his respect." _He hoped she was right more than anything.

Batman's voice also echoed through his thoughts, _"The Sooner, the better." _

Barry was beginning to doubt that very much. Wally had just gotten better; he was on the road to recovery, in some ways, though he was still obviously broken. If he told Wally, a number of things would occur, on the inside, Wally would be destroyed, damaged, but he knew, Wally would put on a brave face for others. In some ways, he was right, and he knew he should do the same.

He mimicked his nephew's serious look, the team were watching, begging him to carry on. The apprehension was becoming too much for Wally, and for Barry, whose breath was becoming short. He looked at his nephew; he could feel his own heart pumping out of his rib-cage. His voice came quick and quiet, instantly looking away once the words were out in the open. "Youve-ser"

Wally gave his Uncle an off look, as did everyone else in the room. Barry looked around for support; Black Canary offered him a nod and a sad smile. Barry took a deep breath, taking both the hands of the boy he treasured more than anything. He glanced to the floor, avoiding the glaring eyes. This time, his voice came loud, and serious, "You have cancer."

**There's the chap.**

**If you've read...review! I'd love to hear what you think. Also, this was coming. You all knew it. **

**Okay, Love you guys. Happy Australia Day for the 26****th****! Which will probably the day most of you read this! **

**Sorry for the shortness!**

**Soph Xx**


	12. Phil's

**It's longer. It's stranger. It's somewhat sad. Somewhat romantic...and the characters still don't belong to me.**

**What could it be? It's Chapter 12 of Under the KNEE!**

**Whoo!**

**11 review for Chapter 11! GAH! THAT'S LIKE THE MOST I THINK I'VE EVER HAD! And I almost passed out when I got 8! Guys, I'm so happy! Thanks for your kindness!**

**Enjoy,**

The words. Those three words. They tore him apart, poisoned him, and chewed away at the last morsels of sanity that remained inside of him. He tried to breathe, but is was like sucking through just a straw. He felt the world spinning, and faces were becoming dark, but he held on. He had to stay brave, he had to stay alive...he had to say something. Choking back tears, Wally cleared his throat, and with a rattled voice, hoarse, he spoke, all the while staring at his feet; "Well, I guess that means, we'll just have to live every minute like it's the last." Wally sounded somewhat robotic towards the end of his sentence, but he stood his ground, and forced a smile to etch onto his dull face. Barry looked profoundly shocked; he grabbed his nephew's hands, just to make sure that it wasn't a strange illusion in his thoughts. Wally was taking it way to well.

The teenager sighed, and tugged his hands away from his uncle's grasp, "I'mfine," The coarse voice was uneven, the 'hope' from before non-existent. Wally couldn't hold the tears in for much longer; he was afraid of breaking down before the people he loved. "I'm _fine_." He stated once more, trying to reassure himself. "I'm fine." His voice came as a whisper, his eyes shut, tears flowing freely, and before his Uncle could bring him comfort, the boy was gone, in a flash.

Black Canary, trying to hold back her own emotion, looked to Barry. He seemed to lost, and so frightened, "Give him time. That's the most we can do for now,"

"I'll go research therapy methods and doctors that will treat him. I'm obviously not an oncologist." Batman sounded off, but still gruff. His cape waved in the breeze from the ajar window to his left. He rushed away from the glowers before he could be questioned.

Barry whimpered, and looked around the room. His eyes were blind to everything, and after a quick facade, his eyes set to the air, away from the team. Sighing, he got up from his knees and left the room, pausing at the door, to glance back; "You should...um...probably go." The statement was meant for the team, but it seemed so machine-like, so unlike any human wording, that the team had to re-think what had been asked of them.

For a few moments, the group of teenagers just stood in the therapy room, staring blankly into mid-air, as if they were re-watching the entire happenings of the day on an invisible screen. Megan tore through the silence, with a quivering voice, "I'll go...make something." She seemed uncertain, but strode away. Superboy followed without words, nostrils flared, breathing heavy, fists clenched, teeth gritted.

Megan was un-sure of how to react, on her planet; cancer was mostly un-heard of, though she knew what it meant. Wally annoyed her at times, many times, at least once a day in truth, but she felt like he was her brother...or cousin in a way. He always cheered her up in her times of need, always brightened the mood, constantly stayed true to the team. She couldn't bring herself to think of what would happen to Wally during the years to come...the months...maybe even the weeks. Holding back tears, she strode into the kitchen, and physically found and brought each ingredient to the counter, "He'll be fine." She chanted over and over to herself, while mixing the batter. He was Wally, after all. She couldn't understand why it had happened to Wally though, of all people, of everyone she knew; why Wally? Salty tears landed in the mixture, and after a few moments, the Martian was sat, knees to chest on the floor, enveloped in waves of sobs.

Superboy couldn't contain his rage. He had wanted to follow Megan, but found himself in the training room. He began punching the shit out of a dummy. A strange substance formed in his eyes, he didn't quite understand what it was. He blamed himself for Wally's disease. And in a way, in truth, it was his fault. He had been able to see, from the very start, what was forming, what Wally had, what was killing Wally from the inside, and yet, he had stayed silent, just because some sad excuse for a 'father' had told him to do so. The dummy fell to the floor with a thump. Superboy kicked it, sending it flying through the air. He was so perplexed. The news was out in the open; Wally had cancer...now what? He'd never felt so stupid, clenching his jaw, he started on some new equipment. At that point in time, he was sure of only one thing; the Justice League was going to have to purchase new training props.

Robin spent the first twenty minutes of his escape out of the room, searching for Wally. He was angry at the boy for running, and he was even angrier at himself. HE SHOULD BE CRYING! His best friend, his somewhat surrogate brother, had cancer, and he hadn't even felt anything when he heard the words. He kinda just let it sweep by. He wasn't sure if this was because he was in shock, or because he had already cried too much due to the recent events. Maybe he was out of tears? He mentally slapped himself, and after a while, took a seat in a narrow alleyway, clearly illuminated by the sun above. Robin was angry. At everything. He was even fuming at the weather; he'd just found out that his team-mate, the Wall-man, the guy who was so full of _it, _had cancer...and the SUN had the NERVE to shine? That's when he finally started crying. Weeping, howling, whimpering; until the tears were the only things that he knew, and until he was out of breath, laid in the passageway, just shouting and crying, gripping his hair in his hands. "_Why do they always leave? Why does everyone Love...leave me?"_

Aqualad strode through the cave. The anguish that filled the mountain hurt him deeply. He felt miserable, cheerless...terrible. It was his entire fault. All of it. At least, that's what he was telling himself as he paced left and right, up and down. In truth, he had noticed Wally limping the instant he had come into the cave that faithful morning, as a leader, he should've told someone, anyone, about it, gotten it checked out. If he had done so, Wally would've never been alone home in the first place, he would never have been attacked, and they could already be treating the cancer...they could've FINSIEHD treating the cancer! He had no idea why he had kept quiet. Banging his head against a wall, and breathing deep, the young-man decided to visit the only place where he felt safe...where he could forget. Atlantis.

Artemis knew where Wally was. She had been the only team-mate to know in an instant. In truth, she didn't want to see Wally, at that moment. She was annoyed, and deeply hurt; but she felt it was somewhat her duty to comfort a team-mate during his time of need. She wiped the few tears from her eyes, swept blonde hair out of her eyes, and searched the place where she knew she'd find him. The main Central City Park. Which was huge. She tried to keep prying eyes away from her; she was aware that she looked a mess, from the latest events; she hadn't had time to ready herself for much of anything- especially not an occurrence of THIS magnitude. She stumbled through the park, keeping to the pathways; searching in the most obvious, and then in turn, least obvious places. He wasn't on any benches, nor was he by the playground. He wasn't by the lake, as she had hoped, or in any profound caves that littered the green.

Then, something hit her. Big places like this attracted a lot of people, a lot of tourists. People liked to buy souvenirs, so there would be other amenities, other than the few shops that she had passed. A cafe. Wally had to be in a cafe.

Artemis started her fast paced trot towards the place labelled on the park-map, as Phil's. She wasn't too sure if her friend would be within its borders, but she hoped. And hope was a good thing, she trusted.

When she entered the busy coffee bar, she instantly spotted Wally. He was sat, alone at a dark table. The marbled flooring illuminated from below, but his head was covered in shadows. Artemis knew he was crying by the way that she could see he was trembling. She took a deep breath, something in the pit of her stomach made her whimper, but she held back, and rushed to the seat opposite Wally. He glanced at her, with the same bright green eyes she was used to...which somewhat caused her alarm.

"I don't wanna cry over this." Wally stated, sniffing. His voice sounded light, but obviously strained.

"You can...you know. You don't have to be brave or anything. Everyone's crying over it." Artemis failed at trying to comfort him; so instead, she just looked into his eyes, shutting her mouth.

Wally chuckled, "So what you're saying...is I have the right to cry, and be all upset, over getting cancer?"

Artemis glared at him, "HOW ARE YOU HAPPY ABOUT THIS?" She rose from her seat, snarling.

Wally instantly dropped his gaze, and frowned, "Shut up, Arty, don't make a scene." He nodded his head to his left; Artemis gave a fleeting look to see what he was showing her. Around thirty sets of eyes were staring at her; she apologised and took her seat once more. "I'm just saying, Arty, that I can't be bothered with been all upset about this...this...this little thing!" Wally kept his voice hushed, but the words sounded to Artemis like screams.

She clenched her fists, and growled slightly, and spoke in a furious whisper; "Little? What do you mean...little! It's CANCER!"

Wally gave a light-hearted laugh, "Are you trying to make me feel bad about this or something?"

Artemis fumed, avoiding Wally's gawp, "If you're not upset...then why'd you run away?" She sounded mature...but still, angry.

Wally smirked, "Been shocked, and been upset, are two different things. I just wanted to be alone, to sort myself out."

Artemis stood again, "Oh, sorry then Mr. Happy-go-lucky, how about you call me when the time suits you, then we can argue." She swivelled and made her way out of the teashop.

Wally sighed, struggled momentarily, and then followed Artemis. He caught up with her within a matter of seconds, "All this walking is bad for me, you know." Wally stared at Artemis, who stopped in her tracks, not saying a word, "I'm not sad...coz this is just another adventure. I'll make it through, and even if I don't...at least I'll die trying. Sure...I'm aware this isn't fun and games, this is serious chizz...but...taking things optimistically is sooo much more fun than doing things the 'adult' way." Artemis refrained from smiling, he could be wise when he wanted, she'd give him that, but, her happiness quickly melted away, and she started walking away from the smart-one once more.

Wally grumbled, and sped after her, "I've answered you, Arty, and now you answer me; why won't you talk to me? I mean...I thought..." Wally sighed; he had no idea what he was saying. Artemis mumbled something, and wiped her eyes, turning to face Wally; her eyes gleaming with tears, "Because Wally...Because..." She stopped, why wasn't she talking to him...she didn't quite know, but it answered the question, "I'm confused"

"About What?" He had to make it difficult for her. It was the Wally way.

"I don't understand how you can be happy...even when everyone else is sooo sad for you, Wally. It's actually kinda obnoxious. You're self centred, you don't even care that people are going o-out of their w-way to help y-you. It's plain a-annoying...st-stupid...you're an idiot, Wally."

"Last question." Wally didn't look hurt by Artemis' words; he looked somewhat consoling, kind. "What are you crying for?"

Artemis looked at Wally in shock, "I'm n-"She felt her eyes, sure enough the wet-substance was flowing freely. She didn't quite understand why...but...some part of her knew, "I just don't understand."

"You don't understand why you're crying?"

Artemis nodded, and took at seat on a bench near them. Wally sat down beside her, taking her had. He seemed to be blushing, but Artemis couldn't quite tell, she was lost in his gape, that seemed to wipe away all her bad memories. It reminded her of hot-summers going down to the beach with a loving family, laughing, playing games, making friends. She wasn't quite sure if it was just a feeling or a memory, but nevertheless, she smiled. And that's when, out of the blue, Wally kissed her. She sat in shock for a moment, and then, in turn, finally understood why she was crying, and kissed back.

Artemis wasn't confused. She wasn't angry. She wasn't in pain, and she wasn't going to blame herself. Artemis was afraid. She was afraid of losing Wally. He quickly pulled away from her, looking to the floor, as if acknowledging that he had done something very wrong, but, Artemis kept a grip on his hand, and they sat in silence.

She didn't know for how long, but when they stood to leave, the park was already been locked up for night, and only a few people strode around the grounds.

Wally didn't want to go home. He didn't want to face his parents, or his uncle, or aunt. He just wanted to be happy, for a little bit more. He wanted to seem brave, he wanted to begin his adventure...and keep it...perfect. Artemis also didn't want to go home, for different reasons. A horrible feeling swam in her stomach, and she had the assumption that she was going to throw-up. She was shaking too, latched onto Wally for support, warmth and to make sure he was still beside her. She was dreading the moment when they would part ways...she was afraid, more frightened then she'd ever been. She was scared of losing Wally...and never seeing him again. She didn't care if he had cancer...this was a different thing all together. It was as if, he was perfectly normal, like a huge structure that she felt safe with, she was petrified of losing the person that was beside her, at that moment.

She turned to face him, he did the same. They had reached a T in the road. Artemis had to take the left, Wally the right. They didn't zoom into romance ,or final good-byes, in fact, they weren't even sure if they were together, or angry at one another, but, they looked eye to eye, exchanging no words, and heading their separate ways.

**Did you like? Hate? Got any requests? Just wanna talk? R & R people! If you can!**

**Thanks again to my reviewers, readers, subscribers and favers!**

**Soph**


	13. Light

**Guys! 11 reviews again! I'm elated! I'm seriously ecstatic! Thank you soooo much for all of the feed-back! **

**I love all of my reviewers; THEY ALWAYS GIVE ME GREAT ADVICE AND CHEER ME UP; so, if you're a silent reader, please do give me some feedback. I'm currently taking requests, for this story, and my others, so, yeah...tell me what you want, what I can improve on, and I'll keep trying super-hard to bring you a chapter! I'm going back to school soon, so my writing is going to be less frequent, expect a hiatus at some point!**

**I re-wrote this chapter three times, and then kept on deleting and adding stuff in the third one. So I'm angry with it, and don't like it in the slightest. Oh well, I had to put one up before my hiatus...so...**

**Anyways, I still don't own Young Justice, so, don't sue me!**

**And ENJOY!**

Wally wasn't in the least surprised when he came home to a silent house that night. Taking a seat on the couch, and grabbing the last bag of chips out of the cupboard, he was in deep thought.

He couldn't be upset at having cancer...right? He didn't even know what cancer he had, let alone how long he had left...which he didn't want to know in the slightest. Maybe it wasn't even a bad type of cancer! Maybe it was just...he mentally hit himself. "It's official. I'm an idiot." Sighing and propping himself up slightly, he reached for the remote by his side. He snapped back his hand in agony when he heard a crack. "That can't be good." With wide eyes, he tried to lay his hand down. It landed with a 'thud' beside him, and caused him to grimace. He had NO control over it now. It was almost as if it wasn't part of him. Smiling slightly, and ignoring the pain, he tried to get lost in his thoughts, "Okay. Bad Cancer...at least..." He tried to lighten himself up, but truthfully couldn't see a single light at the end of the tunnel.

He was going to die.

Re-thinking his last statement and shuddering, Wally shuffled around on the couch until he got comfortable. There had to be something good. He couldn't possibly be stuck in a pool of morbid darkness! Right?

There had to be some sort of light.

But Wally knew there wasn't. As hard as he tried.

There was nothing good left. He had cancer, which would mean he would be off the team. For one thing, this meant he wouldn't be able to kick butt...and for a second, it would mean he wouldn't be able to run...with or without the squad place.

There had to be some sort of glow!

Wally strained, reaching deep into his mind to find some superior thing left-over. He clicked his fingers, "ARTEMIS!" His smile quickly faded away. "Pfft! Artemis? Who am I kidding?" Wally knew that he liked Artemis, and he loathed that fact. He detested it. He wanted to set that little thought on fire, he wanted to break it down, he wanted to feed it to sharks...he just wanted it to disappear. For starters, he was supposed to be part of the 'we hate Arty club' not the, 'I'm gonna marry her one day association!' Secondly, she pissed him off. How was he supposed to love...like, anyone who made his ears bleed just by listening to her talk? How was he supposed to be fond of anyone who made his stomach churn? How was he supposed to have feelings for someone who was a snarky little bitch! She made him angry, she made him sick...and she made his heart melt to butter, and his palms sweat, and his cheeks turn r-, "What the hell?" Wally snapped himself out of his thoughts. He had no idea how he had suddenly gotten onto the topic of fluttering hearts and pounding emotions, but he quickly went back to his rambling thoughts. Back to Artemis...and how liking her was going to slay him, deep down.

Wally knew that if he and Artemis, did, maybe, somewhat, ever, have a chance...if he died, he'd never want for her to get too tied down to him. He'd want for her to move on! Dating someone...liking someone with cancer. Not a good idea. He could just imagine! Sure, they'd go on their little picnics, and have days out, and they'd share 'I love you's' and whatever else people in love do...but, then he'd die, and she'd either break down, or feel obligated to never date another man, and..."What the hell am I on?" Wally shook his head. Artemis wouldn't care. She'd move on. She was evil! He had to keep that in perspective...but...he...loved...h-"GAH!" Again, Wally was out from his sub-conscious mind.

If Artemis wasn't the happy thing in his life...then what was?

Diving deep into his memories, he tried to pick out happy things that he thought would stay with him...

His friends?

Wally's eyes shot open, rubbing his arm, trying to wake it up. "My...friends?" He sounded lost. Sure, he had friends. A good few. He wasn't Mr. Popularity, but he had people he could count on, in and out of school. But...they'd leave him. Wouldn't they? He was sure the ones at school would detach themselves...and to be honest, he would most certainly distance himself. He didn't want attention for been ill...not in the way he was anyway!

And the team...he classed them all as his friends. But, some part of him knew that he would have to reserve himself too! And he _really _didn't want to. He didn't want to just give up on himself enough to even begin to think that his own team-mates would abandon him.

He wondered what they could possibly be feelings at that moment. He really tried to step into their shoes, and put into perspective the whole situation.

Coughing slightly, he put on his lowest, angriest voice, "I'm Soupey! I don't like monkeys! I don't care about Wally! Blah blah blah! I'm an Angry Soupey!" He lifted an eyebrow, even he could tell that he was acting off, but still, he was pretty sure that that would be Superboy's reaction. He tried another member of the team, Miss Martain. Putting on a high voice, puckering his lips and fluttering his eyelashes, he placed himself, metaphorically, in Megans body, giggling at the thought, "I'm Megalicio-*ahem*Megan. I like everyone! I'm nice! Wally is super hot and cool...and..." Wally's voice changed pitched, back to his own, "Oh brother! I'm bad at these." Not to confident in what he was pretending M'gann would say, he played around in her voice for a while, finally settling on, "Hello Megan! Wally has cancer! And that's like totally curable on Mars...so we'll like, totally, find a cure and stuff...I LIKE PEOPLE!" Wally really hoped what he had just said was true...he truly hoped that Megan knew about a cure...or at least about some pain killer than stopped the burning sensation in his knee. He knew his impersonations were off, and they weren't bringing him any closer to how the team would feel...but he tried again.

Shaking himself down, and putting on a blank expression, he flew into Aqualad's character, "I am the leader. This is my entire fault. I shall go converse with my king about what we should do next." Wally sprang up in shock, "THAT WAS AMAZING!" He prided himself on the imitation, ignoring the fact that he had just shattered his knee. He found it was easier for him to pretend he couldn't feel anything, than it was to express every feeling.

He tried Artemis next, craning his knee slightly, raising an eyebrow and failing at putting his hands on both hips, "Grr! You're _sooo_ annoying, Wally! You're such an _idiot_! No one _cares_. Blah...blah...Crap. I just made myself feel bad." Wally was telling the truth. He really had. And he stopped the impressions there, even though he knew full well Robin was left.

He didn't really want to think about what Robin was feeling. The kid was most definitely peeved to the max, and he was also in denial. He knew Robin. He knew this was the truth. He didn't even want to argue that point.

The impersonating hadn't helped him. In fact, it just proved his point; his friends were not the beam in this situation. The fact that he would have to leave them, and not ever getting to know how they felt...it made him kinda sad. It made him sad that he'd never get to teach Soupey about the world anymore, or hit on Megan and watch her shudder when he did. He'd never get to look up to Aqualad, or argue with Artemis.

And he'd never get to see his best friend again. This little impish thirteen year old, who was the smartest, coolest...but most mysterious guy Wally had ever laid eyes on...Wally paused. To himself, it sounded like everyone else was on their last legs.

He didn't want to dwell on friends.

They were not the happiness.

They were the fear that came with death. His terror of never seeing the ones he loved again. The dread of not knowing.

Now he HAD to find something good!

Tears flowed freely from his eyes as he scanned his brain for any glimmers of joy. There had to be something.

His family?

He burst out laughing. The notion itself almost made Wally wet himself. "What Family?" His mum and dad were obviously too busy to come home to check on their son...with _cancer. _He knew what they would be doing too! If they weren't drinking together, they'd be drinking alone...and if not alone, with their 'secret' partners! They could be out with friends, but somehow, the idea seemed surreal to Wally. Ever since they'd starting drifting apart from each other, so had the friends. He doubted his Father even had that many in the first place.

Jay Garrick and Joan?

They weren't his family...though it sure as hell felt like it. He wondered if anyone had told them. He wondered if they cared! In honesty, it wouldn't make a difference. Going to live with two old people wasn't going to solve his problems or make him feel any better. In fact, if their lives weren't boring, like he imagined, then they'd be too overwhelming.

Uncle Barry? Aunt Iris?

For a minute. He was stumped. To the max.

They were the closet people to him! He loved them! He loved them more than anyone or anything on the planet! Even more than running! If he had them...he was happy. They were always there for him, they always understood. They stood by him, through thick and thin! They bungalow was his second home...maybe even his semi-permanent residence half of the time! Sometimes he even signed _them _as his parents on school forms.

Maybe these two people, who weren't even _blood _related to him, were the glee? Maybe they were the brightness at the end of the burrow?

He decided to test this...even though he already had a theory. Dialling their home phone, and listening to it ring, made his eyes swell up and a strange feeling to form in the pit of his stomach. Twelve rings later, the message came on, though it wasn't the usual, "We're busy...but we'll be back in a flash! Call back later?"

This new message...it angered him. The very thought of them been the happiness splintered. Wally gritted his teeth, hearing the message over and over in his head, "We're preparing for our BABY! You can probably find us at Mother-Care, Baby and Co or Toys 'R' Us, right now! Call back later! Thanks!" Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris. The people he loved more than life...had replaced him. That little thing growing inside of his Auntie, that vampire feeding off of her...his 'cousin', was his replacement. That thing was supposed to have cushioned the bad news of his inexorable fate. Wally glared, and let of a short fake laugh, "So...that leech is gonna be the new Wally? Good on them."

As soon as he'd said it, he felt guilty, but he wouldn't take it back. He couldn't. Bringing his knees up to his chest, and crying, he found there was only one thing left. One thing that would never leave him.

Science.

He had science.

Who needed a confusing girlfriend...when you could have an emotionless robot? Who needed family...when you could be scouring the solar system? Who needed friends...when you'd always have the tester mice in the lab? Who needed to worry about a disease, when new cures were been created on a day to day basis?

Wally didn't need anyone. Wally needed knowledge. It was science after all, that was gonna cure him. Not anything else...no any person.

Sitting up, and turning on the television, Wally ignored the moving images. With a one sided smile plastered on his face, dark eyes illuminated, Wally sank into peace of 'insane' mind. Wally had found his radiance. His life-line.

Wally was gonna make it.

Wally had science.

**There we go, kinda a dark, and strange ending...but hey. School tomorrow. Instant exams. FUN! *sarcasm used***

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Soph**


	14. Tears

**Heya guys! **

**Did ya'll miss me? *silent crowd* Okay...moving on...**

**I have no idea how I'm fitting this in right now, but I am. So embrace it, love it and review it if you get the chance!**

**Hahahahahaha! Now seriously, I don't own Young Justice, and I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of Under the Knee. ...**

Wally sat, cradling his knees to his chest in the dark room. Chest rising and falling, yet no other sign that he was alive. It had become painful to keep his eyes open, but, still, putting on his best smile, and peeling his eyes to expose the ivy green underneath, he stood. It was agonising, but then again, every trip, anywhere, was. It wasn't a huge thing anymore.

He fell onto his bed with a thud, face squashed against the covers, inhaling their musky smell. Nothing much else had changed over the week, and Wally was bored. He could've done anything at that moment; eat, go watch T.V, catch up with school work online, talk to friends, or even wash his filthy red hair, and pat dry his sweat layered body. But Wally decided to shut his eyes again, chest, mounting and declining, the only sign that he was still with the world anymore.

Wally had been excused from school with the justification of family holidaying, but had promised his teachers that he would do any work they sent to him for catch ups- they were sending mountains of the stuff, always occupying him and challenging his weakening brain on a second-to-second basis.

He felt bad to lie to the people who had taught him to four years. Sure, he disliked school, but common ground was always found with the educated leaders of classes. The 'family' holiday was far from the truth, in fact, it had been Wally's idea- and that's why he felt so terrible about it. He just didn't want people to find out about his cancer; to smoulder him with pointless sympathy and cut him down with cutting edge new names. There had been a boy at his school with cancer once, everyone nicknamed him 'eeewwww' and 'stay away.' Names like 'is **it** contagious' and 'poor **thing**'. Wally didn't know what had happened to the boy, but Wally knew for a fact, that he didn't want to be this guy's replacement.

His parents had only spoken to him once since he came home, and it was as if they had no idea that their son was going to die within a matter of months. His Mother had patted him on the back, he simple, "Can you please do the dishes?" rung from her mouth as she swung away. His father had been drunk- badly. His cuss words and misinterpreted sentences had confused Wally, and the boy had locked himself in his room.

When he had dragged himself to the kitchen a few days later, he found that his parents, had infact, left for another retreat. 'Gone for a short Cruise in the Maldives. Be back in two weeks. Stay Safe.' The words had meant less to Wally then glow in the dark sunglasses. He'd ripped up the paper, and out of fear and uncertainty, questioned if he even had parents.

He only understood when Flash paid him a visit, with the news that Wally was moving to the cave while his parents calmed down. The teenager didn't care, he knew he had a paucity of days remaining, and spending them in a dark, lonely, somewhat pretentious building, would be just his cup of tea.

When he'd arrived at the cave, the storage cupboard had been his refuge. The black bags that camped under his eyes had shown the world that he was deprived of everything- sunlight, food, drink...sleep. But after a few days of settling, Wally had pranced into a room beaming, smiling. He'd found out there was a cure- he faked been elated, he pretended to be the happiest person in the world. He was going to have surgery to remove the tumour- he was going to make it...

Except...even though everyone thought he was genuinely happy, one little black haired boy knew otherwise. Robin knew that Wally was aware of what came after the surgery. Chemotherapy. To Robin, from what his mature, but still young mind, could comprehend, Chemotherapy meant Wally would lose all of his hair, get even bigger bags under his eyes, and in fact, be even more ill then he had been before. Robin knew that for once, even though Wally calmed him, that the Canary Speedster wasn't going to make it. Dick Grayson knew that his best friend, his partner in pranks, the worlds favourite freckled frenzy...was going to die. And nothing was going to stop that. All the thirteen year old could do...was to cry.

Wally was unaware of the chemo that he would face soon enough. He laid, face to bed, in his room, mind flowing with previous events. Hot tears streamed down his face, and a painful trip to the bathroom; to wash the red stains away, followed.

He decided to find food. He was hungry, and weak. It would give him the perfect energy burst. Limping into the kitchen, he found Artemis, asleep at the counter. The corners of his lips twisted up slightly, and his hands found her hair in a matter of seconds. Brushing various strands of gold from her shut eyes, Wally was in bother. During that moment, he felt no emotions towards the archer...but the sensitive side of him was flung open as her eye lashes began to flutter.

Wally failed at speeding away from her side, landing with a thump to the floor. Grouchily rubbing his leg, he didn't notice the hand stretched out for him. He blew his slightly longer and messy hair out of his face, an unknown fringe landing straight back over his eyes. "C'mon, silly. Let's get you to the med room." Artemis flung her hair back, and slightly parted her lips. The circumlocution made Wally slightly angry, "I'm not a kid, Arty" he snapped, instantly regretting it. Artemis' eyes left Wally's gaze, but her hand still stretched towards him. Wally tried to alternate his personality, and plastered a small smile onto his face, grabbing her hand almost reluctantly.

Artemis had a balmy feel to her skin, and Wally fidgeted in her grasp until she dropped his hand. "Wally, what are we?" The red-haired teenager didn't understand what Artemis was talking about, so, he answered to the best of his ability, bending backwards slightly, to keep distance between himself and the blonde, "We're superheroes. We're humans. I guess." Rubbing the back of his neck, he honestly hoped he'd answered well enough. Artemis' sigh told him otherwise.

"What are we to each other?" Wally honestly didn't know how to reply. He hated Artemis, sometimes she just annoyed him, and sometimes her annoyance got so large, he'd have to go for _walks._ But he also loved her. More than anyone, or anything in the world. Her smile made him feel strong, and whenever they held one another, wrapping arms and intertwining fingers, he was completely ensconced. "Wally?" He pleading tone made Wally shudder.

"I dunno, Artemis. What's the right answer?" He got no reply, just a feeling of pure guilt as the girl scuffled away from him. He felt terrible; he was a sumpter, a pack animal. Now the last person to stay by him was receding into the shadows.

He dropped to his knees, gritting his teeth as he felt an all too familiar sensation running through them. Running his shaking fingers through his hair, he let himself cry for the first time since finding out he was going to die. And he loved the feeling.

He loved the warmness that came with the tears, the light-headedness he felt when it was over. He felt free when the streams started flowing from the green orbs in his head. Wally felt good when the emotions spilt out of him. He, however, didn't feel good, when he noticed the team watch him shake and overflow with tears.

He didn't give himself or the team a chance to explain. In a flash, he was back in a storage closet. And the tears were back.

**This honestly felt really hard to write, as this is one of the interpreted things from my friends diary- however I do feel it was my worst chapter so far.**

**I dunno. I guess that's up to all my readers to decide!**

**I'll update asap!**

**-Soph**


	15. Slightly Unhinged

**Whoa! My updates are taking me a while, 'aint they?**

**Lemme explain. IT IS THE FAULT OF MY HOME INTERNET! Which is broken, therefore I'm finding it harder and harder to find 10 minutes to upload this stuff without losing a portion of it, or just losing connection.**

**Anyhow, I'm feeling slightly depressed, so I'm super sorry if I show that a tad too much in this chapter.**

**I don't own Young Justice. I could...but only when I win the lottery. I'm still deciding whether I should spend all the money on superpowers...or free reign on YJ episodes! What would you go for?**

**What were your thoughts on Episode 19 AND 20 too? I'm really interested in hearing what others thought!**

**Please don't forget to R and R? And any new readers...or non-reviewers, I'd love to hear from you guys how I could improve, what you're liking, hating. And from everyone, I need Ideas for the remaining chapters! How many more chapters should this story go on for?**

**On with the story;**

Wally tried to hold on, but it was becoming unbearable.

His sides were going to split at any minute, and the room was spinning.

The look on his face never changing.

This was his perfect torture, the sweet remedy to forgetting he was ill. Sure, he wasn't five anymore, but been tickled...it brought back the memories, and it made him happy.

Barry didn't seem to want to stop either, running his hands over and over Wally's ribs, a constant motion. Wally was trying hard not to scream. His breathless voice resonated for a few seconds, "Uncle B-Barry! S-stop!" But the man carried on, until both speedsters were fighting for air.

"I hate you." The red haired boy spat. Barry just managed to chuckle before feeling the vibrations from his jacket pocket.

"Who is it?" Wally moaned. If it was Aunt Iris, he was seriously going to leave. Wally didn't even try and convince himself, however, that it was anyone else. He knew the second his uncle tore his glance away from him, that it was her.

"See yah." Wally mouthed, giving his Uncle no chance to even turn away from his wife's voice.

It was always the same. He'd come over. He'd laugh a bit. They, as in Wally and Barry, would both forget that the death-sentence was due to arrive within the next two years. They'd eat, they'd talk...and then she'd call. 6 damn months into pregnancy, left her fairly dependant on Barry. Did she not understand that Wally wanted someone who didn't treat him different, or overdose him with sympathy? Didn't she realise that he'd be gone soon anyways? Didn't she understand that Wally just wanted two hours with his mentor?

No.

Obviously not.

She was too caught up with the fact that there was a 'child' growing inside of her. She wanted Barry all to herself. She was selfish.

She didn't care.

No one cared.

Wally ignored the streams of tears brimming in his eyes. Exhaling angrily, he took to a park bench, shooting glares towards anyone who passed him by.

He was going to have surgery...in a week. He was going to be okay...right?

Wally didn't believe that for anything.

So he just wanted those days with his Uncle, full of pleasure and joy. Love and care. Normal days out! Was that too much to beg for?

If he was going to die...he just wanted to have good memories. He wanted to remember his Uncles bright smile, sometimes covered over with strands of yellow hair.

He wanted to remember the team, before they stopped talking to him. Before Batman intervened. Before Wally screwed up.

He wanted to keep only the thoughts of him and Robin, throwing pretzels at the backs of people's heads in movie theatres. He wanted to keep the still-images in his head, of them taking walks, eating double their body weight, and prank-ing the team.

He wanted to keep in mind how Superboy had been his brother. How Megan had been his crush. He wanted to treasure what an amazing leader Aqualad really was, and memorize how he himself would make fun of Zatanna and Robin for their uncountable crushes on one-another.

But most of all, he wanted to keep something in his heart. And that was Artemis. She had long stopped looking at him, and her tear streaked face was the only image that he associated with her. Wally desperately tried to replace this reflection...with their intertwined hands, or her eyes. But every time he tried, the hands would break apart...and the eyes would create their own rain.

Wally wanted to erase his fears. He wouldn't to break down the fact that he was so very afraid of death, so frightened of the operation and of his disease.

He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to run.

And running was truly important to him.

Running helped him escape the images of Robins sorrowful face, Aqualad's sad eyes, Megan's sobs, Superboy's never-changing iced-over glare, Barry's sudden drinking...Artemis break away. The Cancer. The Cold. The Pain. The torture.

Wally could run from these things...but after the surgery...it was highly in doubt that he would ever be able to prance around, and speed along again.

And this was going to kill Wally.

Not the Cancer.

Nor the pain.

Not even his broken-heart.

The fact that he would never be able to be faster than the wind, on the barriers of sound...

Wally blinked the tears out of his eyes.

"I hate you" He shot out, to the air around him.

Shaking with blubbers, he fell back into the bench.

"I h-hate you" His hands clasped over his face.

He was always going to be haunted by his stupidity. The embarrassment he put Megan through, the awkwardness between him and Superboy, the snarky expressions he had used to describe Aqualad, the evil thoughts he had about his Aunt, the fights he and Robin had previously, the times he let down the team...

"I hate you!" His voice was loud. A few passersby turned to offer him distressed looks.

...The stupidity. How unintelligent he had been, to let something, someone, as amazingly terrible as Artemis walk away. His brainless mouth.

Rattled with bawls, Wally sniffed and tried to calm himself.

He hated a lot of things. He reviled Batman. He loathed the cold. He detested screwing up. Alcohol was abhorrent. He hated his Aunts baby, sucking away his attention. He despised bad movies and Vandal Savage. He hated drugs, child abuse...

He hated the team.

He hated his parents.

He hated his Aunt.

And his Uncle.

Wally hated his cancer.

But most of all...

He hated himself.

And that was truly going to drive him insane.

Wally gripped onto his greasy hair, and bit his lip, swollen already due to the amount of times the youth had drawn blood from it. His eyes were blood-shot and he was deaf to the world. He started rocking back and forth.

Back.

Forward.

Back.

Forward.

"I hate you so much, Wally West." He spat out the words like acid.

"I hate you."

Dropping to the floor, dragging his knees to the chest that had been the focus of Barry's tickles only an hour ago, Wally lay in a mess of grey snow, clear tears and snot. Blood trickled out of his mouth, becoming one with the chaos beneath the teenager.

This was his perfect torture, the sweet remedy to forgetting he was ill. Sure, he wasn't five anymore, but crying, and telling himself the truth...it held back the memories... and it made him happy.

**Okay, there we go.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers once again! I hope you didn't forget me!**

**If you get the chance, check of Vitas on YouTube, with his Opera 2. He is truly amazing! Well...in my humble opinion anyways.**

**Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will have more of a focus on things. I was really just rambling in the chapter.**

**See yah!**

**QLF XxXxXX**


	16. Meeting

**Heya guys!**

**This chapter feels like such a ramble to me, but a certain someone pointed out that I should be happy with what I do- and I'm trying to be optimistic. I guess this is the 'best' this chapter could have turned out.**

**Slight reference from my friend's diary in here- never knew he hated his Aunts baby so much! But, there we go. **

**I tried. It's been a while. I own nothing,**

**Please enjoy. Please review?**

He didn't understand what was wrong with his name. It sent some kind of curse out to anyone who bothered to remember it. It had been one thing when his friend from school- one of the people who seemed to vaguely want to have something to do with him- decided to call his new cat Wally. It was actually pretty funny, and the red-haired youth had felt a warm feeling inside, eating away at the ice around his soul when he had found out.

But, his name, forever on earth to cause suffering, had caused the poor Calico to drop dead within a week. That had been the first sign, and everyone but Wally had ignored it. He _tried _to tell them. He _told _them the dangers of his name...but they laughed at him, looked shocked and sometime sent him to his room.

He'd come home, in tears, furious. He'd shot out to his weary mother that Wally was dead.

_Everything _he said was misinterpreted though. The look of panic and pain across Marys face, made the youth take comfort in himself and hide away.

He had warned them when the little signs were popping up too! His fish- Wally Jr- popped his clogs a day after. Joan's plant- Wallace, quickly wilted when he paid her a visit. Soon after his _'mental breakdown'_ (in which he had screamed, and kicked, and thrown _precious_ items around a few rooms) his mother had sent him to his Aunt and Uncle.

Sure, she'd hit him a few times before, hardly ever leaving a mark, but now her little 'idea', the fact the she didn't want him anymore (or so he thought), hit Wally harder than a speeding tram. He felt like something inside of him had died- and for once, he was truly sad. Sure, Wally had been pretty pooped when he found out he had cancer, he was peeved when he couldn't run, and he was heart-broken when Artemis decided that they were better off single- but, however, when his mother 'kicked him out', he was truly devastated.

Still, he accepted his fate. He moved to his room, which he has spent weekends, and weekdays sleeping in before- however, now it was permanent, and although it was painful to pretend he was fine with the situation, he treated Barry and Iris as if they were the new big thing.

Wally had warned Barry too, not seeming to learn what these messages caused. When Barry and Iris were talking about Baby Names, Wally decided that this was the perfect time to preach. "Jim? Barry Jr?" Barry had suggested jokingly, and Wally had happily accepted both, if they were so certain the child was going to be a boy. Wally was even sort-of, maybe, kinda, happy that his Uncle was gonna have a kid. He was gonna have a cousin, and as much as he hated the idea of sharing love, he was trying to be optimistic, and was certain he was at the very least, going to give it a go.

If Iris had kept her mouth shut, everything would've stayed fine. If she hadn't been so willing to broaden the range and waste dear energy that the 'child' was sucking away inside of her, Wally would have even felt part of this 'new' family. But Iris was Iris. And Wally was piqued. "How about Wallace? I really do like that name." Wally knew this was a failed attempt at making him feel a fraction of something, maybe it was for sentimental reasons, so when he died, they'd have that name to hold onto. Some random part of him, lurking about in a child. He shuddered at the thought.

Iris went into early labour just an hour later; valued sweet, tiny Wally- A minute life on the brink of extinction, in an ocean of others. And yet...Wally West felt nothing. Even when Iris cried, knowing the tiny baby could die at any moment, even when Barry went out to drink. Wally stayed, cold as stone. "I told you so," He'd said.

He retreated from the house of rivers, and for the first time in months as soon as they returned from the hospital, he_ ran _to the cave. He didn't expect much, for when he returned. He looked different- chemotherapy most definitely had his side-effects- so he was aware that he would get a few off looks, maybe some unwanted sympathy.

But obviously, he'd have to get there first, and running was painful. A lingering fire burning in his knees, harsh movements sent him to a stand-still, and the speed which he used to find just-about-perfect, was now the speed that would break his legs. He no longer felt wind through his hair- not because he was so drastically slower, but because not an orange strand stood on his head. He made do with the adrenaline though, which was ever leaving. He happily accepted that at least running in itself took his mind off dying, and how afraid he was of been rejected by his family and friends in his last moments.

He was mostly worried about how the Team would react to him- he hadn't even let them know how the horrendous surgery had gone. He didn't tell them if he was better. But then again, he didn't tell anyone the truth. Sure, he smiled awkwardly and acted as if he was the happiest person in the world around his family- he'd gloat about how 'awesome' it was to be free of the disease, he'd thank them...he'd be a perfect son, but only he could feel that the cancer was still there, in concentrated amounts- scouring his entire body for a venerable part to destroy next. It kept him up at night, the fact that it was still inside, on the prowl, ready to attack any moment, prepared to scratch out any remaining life at any second.

He arrived at the cave in silence, tip-toeing to the kitchen- where he found no one. Maybe they were out on a misson? Robin had long-since stopped texting Wally with updates, so he couldn't be too sure. The sound of smashing glass behind him, instantly let him know that he wasn't alone.

He didn't turn around, afraid of whom he would see, but the breathless whisper let him know- "Wally?" Her voice was husky- she sounded either sick, or tired. He didn't have time to register her next movements, as she lunged for him. He knew she hated him- but murder seemed pretty harsh, even for her.

But she didn't lunge to kill- her arms wrapped around him, and as they both landed with a dull sound to the tiled floor under them, Artemis was riddled with sobs. Wally turned himself around- so their eyes could meet, however Artemis quickly averted her gaze, and tried to wipe her nose. Wally reached her hand first though. A moment of silence and gazing...and then, Wally broke away from her, standing up, as if nothing had occurred at all. As if this wasn't the first time they'd seen each other in almost eight months.

Artemis dropped back into Wally's arms, still in tears. Wally sighed, struggled momentarily, and then propped Artemis up slightly, so they could be face to face again. His whisper came rugged and strained, "All this lifting is bad for me, you know." Wally stared at Artemis, who pushed out of his arms, in a rather hurt fashion. Wally grumbled, and took her hand, "Arty; why won't you talk to me?" Wally exhaled loudly, an odd sense of déjà-vu filling him. Artemis mumbled something, and wiped her eyes, turning to face Wally; her eyes gleaming with tears, "I'm confused"

Yes. This had definitely happened before, and Wally decided to play the game; "About What

"You're an idiot, Wally. And I've missed you. The fact that you didn't even bother to tell us, you know-"

"What? The fact that I was alive? The fact that I've lived the past two months with a tube up my nose, and monitors telling me exactly what I sound like on the inside? So what! So what If I didn't tell you guys that I was cured. I only came here to...erm..." He was stooped. He didn't even know why he had come to the cave in the first place- sure, he'd wanted to get away from home for a bit...but...he could have gone anywhere...

Artemis glared at Wally, "How dare you!" Artemis threw her hands up in frustration, "Do you think you being alive...is a small thing! DO YOU! Because I can definitely change that!"

Wally laughed in response; his complete and utter disregard for Artemis' feelings caused her to give him what he deserved. He got a sharp slap across the face and a crying woman in his arms. Silently, he rocked her, pressing her to his chest. "I'm sorry" He croaked, wounded by her actions.

"I know" Artemis stated, in a hushed tone. "What are you crying for, Wally?"

Wally shut his eyes, trying to absorb the tears back into his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Artemis smirked, and pushed away from the very much changed boy. Hands on hips, she raised an eyebrow. "What are we...Wally?"

Wally gulped, gulping in the air around him. He knew this question was coming...and he had no idea how to answer. "Erm...we are...erm..."

Artemis looked to the floor, her smile wiped clean off her face, "That's okay...I get it."

Wally almost wet himself, "WAIT!" That got her attention, and so he carried on, "Artemis. We used to be friends. We used to be heroes. And even though I screwed up pretty bad, we did used to like each other...and I mean...If you're willing...I'd like a second chance?"

Artemis beamed, "I'd like that too."

**;-; So...Cheeeeeeeessssssyyyyyyy...**

**Apologies in advance!**

**Hope you have the time to review...maybe?**

**Peace,**

**Qlf **


	17. Scents of Imagination

**Heya Guys!**

**I'm very grateful that people did review, and that a good amount of people still read the story! This has almost come to an end...**

**So...I'm starting a few new stories, if you're interested. One is Wally centric (trolololololol) and one is about the end of the world. Not sure if it's been done...but yeah, check it out If you take interest! **

**If you have any things you want me to write, or any ideas for my other stories, which I've pretty much left for now, please do let me know!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I reckon it's gone back to the primary mood that the story was set in.**

**Please review, and Enjoy?**

Wally bit his lip, drawing blood. A common enough occurrence, one which he paid no mind to. He was at home. Real home. Not at the cave, or at Barry's, but with his parents. He couldn't possibly find flaw in the situation; even though his stomach was aching, and his scalp was itching. He had everything back that he loved. He felt happy for once.

His running needed practice, and he needed to mend the broken relationships he had created around him; but he had his parents, his growing health...and Artemis.

He craned his neck slightly, to look at the clock on the wall. The seconds were steadily passing him by. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. The lift of his arm caused his mother, who was watching television, to give him an odd little look. Wally stared back at her. He hadn't seen her face, that cheery glow, her sparkling eyes and frizzy red hair in so long. It was an astounding sight, she hadn't changed at all.

He watched as his mother's lip twitched up slightly, and he couldn't help himself. He flung his body into her arms, which were opened wide to him, and cried.

Wally West; a speedster, and hero, the type of guy who was afraid of nothing and everything at the same time, was bawling in the arms of his mum. His eyes squeezed shut as he let tears flow free. He inhaled the smell of his mother; somewhat musky, but layered in Chanel No5 perfume- she'd always been the one to be able to get Rudolph to buy anything, this smell, that must've been another gift from him.

Mary grasped her son, also tearing up. It had been too long; she'd tried to escape from the fact that her boy was going to die, she'd tried to distance herself; she thought that if she let him go before he passed on; it wouldn't hurt her as much. But living every day, even though she was in Spain, France, Italy- shopping, eating out, being in love with her husband, pretending she had no son...it was the worst experience of her life. She swore to herself that she'd rather live in a box on the streets of Gotham with her sick son, then not have a son at all...and in honestly, wasn't that the best way to think about things? She wasn't too sure, and began to attack conflicting emotions within her as she rubbed her sons back, trying to stop him from sobbing. He'd never felt so happy in his life. He wasn't clear of cancer completely, and yet, he didn't care. He knew he'd be able to sleep at night; his mum was finally by his side again, and he knew she'd run to him if he was afraid. Just like she'd shooed away the monsters under his bed when he was five, he knew she'd do her best to scare the lingering fears of death from Wally's system. Maybe he'd finally be able to embrace living every day like it was his last?

After the diminutive moment between mother and son, Mary finally unhooked Wally from her top, and padded softly to the kitchen, starting to do the dishes. Wally had forgotten what a fast worker his mum was, but he felt he needed to help her. He wanted to implant the image into her mind that her son was better than ever, so Wally joined her, and started wiping away the droplets of liquid from every fork, each piece of china. After a few minutes, Mary kissed Wally on the cheek, and pulled him into a hug once more. He was holding a knife, and was trying to manoeuvre it away from her, so that a stab into her back, in literal sense, wouldn't ruin his day. She ran her fingers through her son's once more sprouting red hair, and then brought her hands down onto his face. She traced circles around his eyebrows, and ran the smooth side of her nails across his cheeks and nose. It was like she was inspecting him. After a few minutes of her watchful eyes looking him over, she sighed and let go of the boy. She was frowning slightly.

Just as quickly as the moment had begun, Mary was retreating from the speedster. Wally watched her pace away from him. She scratched an unreachable spot on her back, and swayed into the bathroom. He heard the quiet click of the lock. Wally couldn't decide on whether he was worried or not. He could still feel her gaze on him; and although he bubbled with excitement, he also felt uneasy, as if the whole time his mum had been judging him.

It was six in the afternoon; his father was going to walk through the door at any minute. He finished up with the dishes, and placed some soup into the microwave for his dad. Then he strode to his bedroom.

It was a shock walking in; the bed a mess, food still scattered on the floor. The light above him was dimly glowing and papers littered the floor. Blood still stained the area where he had first laid on the floor, before the burglar had paid him a visit. The doorknob on the inside of the room was coated in a thick red-substance, and it trailed in a steak down against the door. The smell of rust choked him, and the sound of the dim ringing of his dying digital alarm echoed through his ears. He found himself under the dirty sheets on his bed within minutes, and soon he was fast asleep.

He was brought back to himself when he heard the slam of the front door. He bet that his dad wasn't even aware that Mary had negotiated with Barry and Iris to allow Wally to come back to live with his parents. He felt his forehead, hot, but not boiling. His cheeks radiated heat too. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, before plucking up enough valour to barge downstairs and greet his father. He paid no attention to what time it was, though he was pretty sure he'd only cat-napped.

When he got to the living room, he was met with an eerie silence. He lifted an eyebrow and peeked at the front door. It was shut. In fact, all of the doors in the house were. He tapped on the door to the bathroom, finding it unlocked. He wasn't surprised that his mother was long gone from the room.

He sauntered to the kitchen, and opened the microwave; the soup bowl was still inside, however its contents were colder than before. Wally shook his head slowly in realisation, and gritted his teeth. Then he went into panic mode. Surely what he was thinking couldn't be true.

He ran to his parent's room, finding it empty. The bed was carefully made. The room looked almost too clean. The youth almost instantly noticed that various items were missing from the drawers in the bedroom, and a quick hunt around the house proved that suitcases had vanished too. Wally furrowed his eyebrows, and took a shaky breath, gripping his hair, desperately praying that they hadn't done it to him again.

He took a seat on his parent's bed, holding a discarded earring, belonging to his mother, found on the floor by himself. Bringing his knees up to his chest, and groaning, Wally couldn't believe what they had done. He brought his head down onto his dad's pillow, breathing in the smell of cigarettes, alcohol and strong cologne. After the reek proved too much for him to handle, he turned is head to his mother's pillow. It didn't have much of a different scent, but something about the fact that it was his very own mum's drew him to it. He placed his hand on top of the fabric, picturing his mother by his side. Slowly, he brought his hand under the pillow. It was as if he was been drawn to it.

Feeling the sharp cut of paper across his skin, the pillow was lifted and an envelope discovered. Wally sat up almost instantly, holding the neatly addressed note-

_Wally._

He took a sharp intake of breath, and turned the almost weightless letter over. He slowly lifted the paper to his nose, taking in its Chanel smell- he knew in an instant whom it was from. He shut his eyes, and with a vacant expression, took a folded piece of A4 out of its fragile case.

His mothers writing danced upon the communication, neatly rushed.

_My Dearest Son,_

From the first line, the use of objectivity, of belonging, he knew that something was wrong. The formality was nothing like the usual annotations she left for him magnetised to the refrigerator. Wally read through the scrawl slowly once, twice, six times. Turning over the paper numerous times, hoping for more. He blinked slowly, a tear landing on the page and causing the ink to run.

_We, I and your father that is, love you. You can't forget that, okay? Because, there's a high chance you will. While I'm reminding you of things, I guess I'll let you know that there's at least a year's supply of dish washing liquid, detergent and canned-beans in the utility room. Wear clean underwear. Don't get yourself killed. _

_I know you must be confused, as am I. Just the other day, I told myself I wouldn't let you go, and here I am; moving on. _

_It's tough on me- don't think I'm one of those parents who don't give a shit Mister West- as it's tough on you. But it's for the better. _

_I can't tell you where I and your dad have gone, and this is the last form of contact you'll get from me for a while...but the house is under your name too. Care for it, or move in with Barry and Iris. We don't mind. Whatever you choose is right._

_I'm scared for the future; but don't worry...okay? Grow up good, finish school...and get well soon. Please? _

Wally folded it carefully, placing it back into its sachet where it belonged. He felt things were easier when he had no idea what his parents were doing or if they were coming back. It was better for him to pretend they were going to march through the door any second and bombard him with love and hugs. It was simpler before the letter...so he pretended it didn't exist.

A slight pain grew in his chest as he tried to erase the memory from his mind. His blank expression and cold aura made him angry and frustrated. He forced a smile, dropping back to the cushions, back to the addictive aroma.

His eyes glued together. He swore that if he breathed in the smells hard enough, he could almost see his parents there, holding him. A smirk grew on his face. If he just imagined...if he fell asleep forever...they'd be together. Wouldn't they?

Wally bit his lip, drawing blood. It hurt, but not as much as what they'd done to him. He didn't mind in the slightest though, the smell of copper was becoming nicer and nicer every time it reached his nostrils. He was at home anyway, nothing his dear mother couldn't fix, and after all, this wasn't the cave, or Barry's, but his parent's bed. He couldn't possibly find flaw in the situation; even though his heart was aching, and his entire being was itching. If he imagined hard enough, he still had everything back that he loved. He wasn't happy, not in the slightest, but he could make believe he was.

**There we go, Read and Review please guys?**

**Hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading.**

**-qlf**


	18. Maybe?

**HI!**

**SO MANY REVIEWS AND FAVES AND ALERTS LAST CHAPTER! Thank you to everyone!**

**Please continue to give me feedback, and read the story! It's almost done...but I have a dilemma on how it will end. I would ask you guys for help...but I don't want to risk ruining the story...so...**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's pretty much gone off the topic of my friend's diary- though I still dedicate this to him (I'm glad his life didn't go on in the way that Wally's is! A lot of you were in shock over his parents leaving). **

**Enjoy, Read and Review!**

Wally twisted the rope in his hands, contemplating the idea. He looked to the front door, half expectant, half delusional, waiting for his parents to suddenly barge in, drunk and full of regret. The logical part of him (whatever still remained of it) knew that it was a silly thought...but the kid inside desperately wished upon the stars every night that he could see them one more time. As hard as he hoped, he knew he was just living a childish fantasy- they weren't gonna come back- but it was still good to play around a little, and fake that they had just gone out to a restaurant, and we're held up.

Another part of Wally, a much darker side, was also aware that Mary and Rudolph would not simply stride through the door to their home. It knew that the adults were not doing to return at random...however it did know that Wally could do something to get them back. They weren't just going to arrive...unless they came to send their son away, bury him into the ground and shed some withheld tears. Wally wasn't sure if he was that desperate though, however, the more he considered the idea, the more he started to lose a grip on what was going on.

"_You're an idiot, Wally" _

Wally rocked back and forth on the couch in the blue/green lounge, the rope was slowly becoming a noose, and his blank expression was evolving into a smirk. He knew what he had to do to make them come back; after all, a family was all he had ever wanted.

"_I hate you."_

Wally mentally fought himself. The idea was slowly grating him. He had so much to live for...didn't he? He was a _hero, _he had _friend's..._he even had Artemis. The more he tried to give himself confidence, the more he began to get angry. He began shaking, and his fingers began to pick off strands of string from the rope, which was being molested in his hands.

"_They left you- they want YOU out of their lives..."_

A low groan escaped his throat as his memories began pouring into his mind, becoming too much to handle. He missed his parents. He wanted them back, so much. Maybe they would run in before he jumped? Maybe they had some random sixth sense that allowed them to feel if their son was suicidal? Maybe they felt bad about leaving him? Maybe, maybe...maybe. Or maybe he was just being impractical and _maybe _they weren't going to come back, no matter what he did.

Perhaps this was a waste of time. This little harassment game his mind was playing, the fact that the youth who had 'so much to live for' was considering ending it all?

Or maybe the waste of time was _him. _Possibly the fact that he hadn't done anything yet was only proof that he was a burden on the world; it was just waiting to push him off a cliff, or throw him in front of moving traffic...so...maybe he could help fate? His last act of kindness?

"_It's just...that...simple..."_

He began to loosely finger the rope, feeling it's every centimetre, its rough texture, its appealing smell, and weightlessness. How simple- even trivial- it would be for him to simply step onto the piano seat by the fire place and ring the rope around lamp and neck. How easy it would be to jump.

"_ARE YOU CHICKEN OR SOMETHING!" _

He gulped.

Was he chicken? Was he really that scared of losing himself?

He was sure that there were other ways of doing things like this...but...

"_But what...?"_

He didn't quite know. What was with all the 'ifs' and 'buts' in his life? Wouldn't it be so much easier to act on impulse? Would it be better for everyone...if he stopped- If he didn't hang himself, or hurt himself?

"_No."_

So overwhelmed in his thoughts, so immersed, he'd forgotten that he was expecting guests. As he trailed the rope behind himself, no longer in control of his actions- nights without sleep, and pain in his legs forcing him to pass into a realm of neither awake, nor asleep- the front door creaked open. As he stepped swiftly onto the chair, and knotted the rope to the lamp, footsteps began rushing towards him.

He shut his eyes, and tried to hold in the few tears that were trying to break free of the dam his eyes had long ago created.

"_There we go again...caring about only you. Self centred much, boy?"_

He looked down. The distance wasn't far...all the better apparently. From Google searches he had established that lower jumps meant a quicker death, and since he had always lived his life in the fast lane...

His trail of thought vanished as his eyes pricked up to them sound of his thumping heart. He'd never heard it so fast, even when he would run at the speed of sound- but then again, he'd never really paid attention to it, he'd always taken for granted that he was alive, and breathing. He was afraid that it would leap out of his chest and run away at any moment. His palms were dusted with a layer of sweat, and his face was very pale. He was becoming very, very hot.

He felt the noose around his neck, every so loose. He didn't want to do this but-

"_C'mon, Wally. Just do it. Do it. DO IT!"_

He tightened the rope, making sure it was firmly in place, and his dark bagged eyes began to shut, and his feet decided to shuffle ever so softly closer to the edge, a scream ripped through his very being. His insides swirled, his eyes shot open. The rope swaying from the lamp; Wally not on its bottom loop, but sat on the stool. Artemis was by his knees, agonising shouts and punches directed towards his chest.

Her pounds and slaps made Wally wince, but some enough their tears mixed together, and soon lips had met, fingers were doing circles on backs, and the red-heads knees were the accommodation for the archer.

After a lingering moment, Wally clutched onto Artemis, and looked at her with a sour look. He slowly lifted his eyes, to gaze up at her. "If you're leaving me...do it now." His voice was a whisper, and the words delayed leaving, taking their sweet time to reach Artemis ears.

Artemis firmly cupped Wally's chin in her left hand, and gave it a resolved squeeze. She trailed his lips, and nose with the digits of her right hand, and soon enough she was immersed in drawing invisible patterns on Wally's cheeks with her smooth nails. Just as quickly, her palm abruptly hit against Wally's face. He faltered in reaction, and looked at Artemis in confusion.

She was angry, brows furrowed, nostrils flaring. She squinted to look at Wally. "You are _selfish_. You are _egotistical_! You've **JUST** had treatment, you are **ALIVE**! And...what do you do?" She hissed at Wally, spitting the words at him. "You _kill _yourself?" She was more stating then asking, though in a low growl, all the while edging away from the 'speedster.'

"I'm sorry..." Wally mumbled, though he highly wasn't. If she had such a problem with him, she should have just let him die. He didn't seem to be getting any message that was sent his way. She cared.

She loved him.

Artemis glared at the boy, her mouth hung open. She desperately wanted to say something- one of those speeches that changed the lives of everyone, and gave them a new path to follow...but she just couldn't think. Instead, acting on inclination, she pressed her lips against Wally's once more. He sighed heavily, as if kissing the girl was an extraordinary task to him.

After stopping the kiss, Artemis glanced at Wally, and then to the few discarded food items on the coffee table. She put down the lids of her silver eyes, "I know."

Wally smiled.

Maybe he was going to be okay? Maybe he didn't need to kill himself? It was fine if he didn't have the world to live for, he knew he could wait for his parents...but he couldn't let the one person he adored down. Maybe...he would just have to wait a bit more? Maybe...he would have to survive."

"I love you, Artemis." He stated, almost matter-of-factly, with a smirk on his exhausted face. The girl on his lap grinned, and ran her piano fingers through his knotted fair, "I know."

**There we go...maybe I should end it right there? I dunno...send me your feedback, please guys!**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**

**Peace!**

**-qlf**


	19. Happiness

**I haven't updated in forever. I'm sorry, but I just lost interest, which actually sounds awful. I'm sorry.**

**I'm putting up this chapter, as I just feel the story needs closure. I hope you all enjoy.**

**I'm normally not into happy endings, but, with the recent events, I feel this story needed one.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Wally gripped the paper in his shaking hands, tears streaming down his face. His cracked lips pulled upwards into a smile, and he grabbed the person sat next to him, laughing in relief.<p>

Artemis sniffed softly, taking the letter away from him, and placing it into the very same envelope she had first taken it out of.

_Mr Wallace Rudolph West,_

_We are pleased to tell you that the recent examinations and blood tests have shown us that your Osteosarcoma Cancer is gone._

_For the most part, you are out of the danger zones, but you will still have to attend regular appointments, so we can track your progress._

_Please contact us at a later date, so we can organise..._

Wally hadn't read the rest of the letter. All he knew was that his cancer was gone. Yeah, maybe he wouldn't be able to run like the wind for a while, but he knew he would finally be able to get some muscle back on his legs, clear up the overbearing depression that had consumed him since day one, and maybe even contact his parents.

Since they had left him three months ago, they had been a constant image in his mind. He had forgiven them when soon after he found his mother's letter of apology, but he still had no means to contact them. And anyway, he was quite enjoying life with his Uncle and Aunt.

His eyes bogged as he sprang upwards, no longer hissing as his feet hit the floor. He ran to the door, panting slightly, "Barry and Iris!" He threw his hands up into the air, smile gleaming, "I'm gonna go call them!"

Artemis rolled her eyes, smiling softly. She brushed a hand through her hair, watching her boyfriend fumble with the doorknob and waddle towards the stairs, shouting for his family members.

She knew he had told them the knees as soon as she heard sobbing and cheering from downstairs. It was three o'clock in the morning, and though she knew the Allen's would get complaints from the neighbours the next day, she also knew that they didn't care.

She pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail, before edging her mobile phone out of her pocket. She dialled a friend without putting much thought into it.

To no surprise, the answer was instant and alert. Of course he would be patrolling Gotham at that time in the morning. She didn't know if she wanted to tell Robin straight about the news, or if she wanted to toy with him.

At that moment, however, she didn't feel mean. A sense of elation bubbled within her, and she found it difficult to talk. Sucking in the air around her, she shut her eyes, "He's better." She stated, smiling in content.

Wally zoomed into the room, punching the air and grabbing Artemis' phone from her, "Hell yeah, I am!" He hoisted Artemis upwards, spinning her around, before planting her carefully down. He still felt weak in the legs, but it was attributed to the fact that so long, he had been too afraid to move impulsively, afraid of snapping his bones.

He was so enthusiastic, he dropped the phone and jumped onto his bed, taking Artemis with him. The chances of his cancer getting better had been so slim, that weeks ago, Barry and Iris, afraid that he would deteriorate, had organised funeral funds. Now, he was alive as could be. He didn't question how, or why, but he knew it would get better even from there.

He rubbed his bald head, smiling eagerly, "Artemis! I swear I can feel some stubble on here!"

His usually dull olive eyes lit up an almost highlighter green, and he sat up straight. "Maybe I should go for a run? Or a swim?" He stood completely, holding Artemis quaking hands.

Artemis picked her phone up off the floor, laughing almost painfully. She was smiling so much; her mouth was begging to ache. She pressed it to her head, quirking an eyebrow upwards when she heard Robin still on the other end of the line, laughing joyfully.

Artemis cleared her throat, "We'll see you at the cave in ten minutes, Robin?" She asked, trying to keep her happiness under control. Wally obviously wasn't. He jumped up into the air, and fumbled around on the carpet when he landed, searching for something under his bed.

* * *

><p>The duo arrived by zeta-tube in the cave a bit later than they had wanted too. Wally was greeted by the shocked and worried faces of the team. He hadn't seen them in a while; it must have come as a shock to see him so emancipated, with his cheeks hollowed out and hairless. He held his arms out wide, beaming.<p>

Artemis rolled her eyes, nudging him in the chest. Megan dropped her tray of cookies, and Wally frowned, bending down to pick up some scattered pieces and popping them into his mouth. He chuckled, "I haven't tasted grub as good as this in a while!"

He'd spent the previous month in the hospital. Being tube-fed was a horrifying experience. He was glad that solids were still being accepted into his system. He strode over to the couch, flicking on the TV.

Like he had never vanished from their lives, Wally made himself at home. Aqualad raised an eyebrow, looking at Artemis, dumbfounded. She shrugged, Wally was Wally again.

Said person growled when he couldn't find anything of interest on the TV. He glanced behind himself, at his long-since seen team, smirking, "Did you miss me, guys?"

The team was unsure of what to say...until the Zeta-Tubes announced the arrival of Robin, who flew towards Wally, wrapped his arms around him, and shouted in happiness. Wally laughed outwardly, nodding.

"I'm not gonna die guys! I'm all better!" He seemed to childish as he stated it, so matter-of-factly, but Robin didn't care as he jumped up and down in excitement.

* * *

><p>Wally dragged the spoon in circular motion around in his tea mug. Barry folded his arms across his chest, smiling warmly. He glanced at Batman, who leant against the counter.<p>

The Bat had been alerted that Wally was back at the cave, and, eager to hear the news he was unaware of for once, the man made his way there. The team had long since gone to bed, Artemis following suit and staying in a guest room there.

Wally was wide awake however. He was too jittery, and animated for sleep. He was also scared. He didn't want to go to sleep, in case he would wake up, and find out it had all been a dream. He didn't want to open his eyes one day, and find himself wearing a hospital pin-striped down, wired up to machines and booking his next chemotherapy appointment.

He shuddered. Most of all, he didn't want to die in his sleep.

Barry and Artemis were aware of this, and they only forced him to sleep when he was getting agitated, or started to behave too uncharacteristically.

Batman was now aware of it too. He refrained from making eye contact with the youth, and mentally noted that he'd have to schedule appointments for the boy with Black Canary.

His gruff voice sounded after a few silent moments. Wally almost choked on his tea, scared by the loud noise. "You can't rejoin the team yet, Wally."

The once-speedster, once-red-head nodded slowly, taking another sip of his tea. He kept his eyes on the liquid, before smiling nervously, "But I will again one day. When I'm completely well."

Barry nodded, "For now, we'll work on getting your fitness up."

Wally smirked, clutching the warm cup in his hands, heating himself up. "I'm fine with that."

* * *

><p>It had been such a long time since Wally had been that happy. The dark sheet that had hung over him for so long seemed to finally be lifting. It did seem like the happy ending was too abrupt, but friends and family were too joyful to begin to question the miracle.<p>

Wally didn't even question the marvel, which was a huge surprise to everyone. Normally he would overanalyse everything, but for those next months in his life, he just wanted to believe that what he was told was true.

And, it was.

**There. I may write an epilogue, just to completely finish it, but for now, this is the end.**

**To anyone who reads this, thank you.**

**I wish you all of the best,**

**-Fish**


End file.
